


Harry Potter y el Cielo Gris: La Piedra Filosofal

by Jons2414



Series: Harry Potter y el Cielo Gris [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Powerful Harry, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jons2414/pseuds/Jons2414
Summary: El destino de Harry cambia gracias a la aparición de una serpiente. A partir de ese momento, el niño que vivió iniciará el camino de transformación que lo llevará a su lugar de derecho en el Mundo Mágico. Sin embargo, el joven hechicero deberá enfrentar obstáculos inevitables que vienen atados a lo ocurrido en esa trágica noche de Halloween hace tantos años. Harry entrará en el mundo de la magia y la maravilla, pero también en el lugar donde existen Voldemort, los restos de su ejército desintegrado y los prejuicios de la sociedad mágica. Pero no estará sólo en el camino, sino que conocerá amigos que harán su tarea menos solitaria.





	1. El Niño que Sobrevivió

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Este es mi primer fanfic. Tengo algunos capitulos escritos. De entrada informo que el fic va a ser slash. Aunque todavía no vamos a comenzar con las relaciones, los chicos son niños. :p .Esto va a ser una reescritura de la serie, es decir que tengo planeado escribir los siete libros, con obvias modificaciones. Les agradezco por la lectura y cualquier comentario es bienvenido! Saludos y a leer!

HARRY POTTER Y EL CIELO GRIS

 

 

 

 

LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I El niño que sobrevivió.

El señor y la señora Dursley, del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran perfectamente normales y muy agradecidos por ello. Eran las últimas personas que uno esperaría encontrar involucradas en algo extraño o misterioso, porque no aceptaban esas tonterías.  
Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que alguien pudiera descubrirlo. No creían poder soportar que alguien descubriera lo de los Potter. La señora Potter era la hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; de hecho, la señora Dursley aparentaba que no tenía una hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un inservible, eran todo lo contrario de los Dursley. Los Dursley sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto.  
De camino al trabajo, el señor Dursley observó como gente estrambótica vestida con capas cuchicheaba excitadamente. En su oficina, el señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, por lo que no vio las lechuzas que volaban a plena luz del día mientras la gente las señalaba y se las quedaba mirando con la boca abierta.  
El señor Dursley tuvo un día perfectamente normal, gritó a cinco personas diferentes, hizo varias llamadas telefónicas importantes y gritó un poco más. Estaba de muy buen humor hasta la hora de almorzar, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y cruzar la calle para comprarse un bollo en la panadería.  
Había olvidado a la gente con capas hasta que pasó a un grupo de ellos cerca de la panadería. Este grupo también susurraba con excitación. Cuando regresaba con un gran bollo en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de lo que decían.  
—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que escuché…  
—Sí, el hijo de ellos, Harry…  
El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.  
Cuando entró en la senda privada de su casa, lo primero que vio fue un gato atigrado sentado en la pared del jardín.  
—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.  
El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si ésa sería una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Le contó sobre los problemas de la señora de la puerta de al lado con su hija, y que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase . Sin embargo, el señor Dursley todavía se encontraba nervioso por el comentario susurrado sobre Potter.  
La señora Dursley entró en el living con dos tazas de té. Esto no era bueno, tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosidad.  
—Eh…Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?  
Como lo esperaba, la señora Dursley parecía molesta y enojada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía una hermana.  
—No—respondió cortante—¿Por qué?  
—Unas cosas muy raras en las noticias—masculló el señor Dursley—Lechuzas…estrellas fugaces…y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente de aspecto raro…  
—¿Y entonces? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.  
— Bueno, simplemente pensé…quizá…que podría tener algo que ver con su grupo…  
El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido <Potter>. En lugar de eso, preguntó, tratando de parecer despreocupado:  
—El hijo de ellos…debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?  
—Eso supongo— respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.  
—¿ Y cómo era su nombre? ¿Howard, no?  
—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y detestable, si me lo preguntas.  
—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una horrible sensación de abatimiento—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.  
Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. Pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo eso dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento, antes de quedarse dormido, fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran involucrados, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban sobre ellos y los de su clase… No veía cómo él y Petunia iban a ser involucrados en nada que tuviera que ver con esa gente  
—bostezó y se dio vuelta—no podría afectarlos a ellos…  
Qué equivocado que estaba.  
El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de tener sueño. Estaba sentado tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.  
Un hombre se apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, apareció tan súbita y silenciosamente que uno habría pensado que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entrecerraron. El hombre era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos como para sujetarlos con el cinturón. Usaba ropa larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el piso y botas de taco alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran suaves, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unos anteojos con cristales con forma de media luna y su nariz era muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado un par de veces. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban, porque de pronto miró al gato, lo que pareció divertirlo.  
Dumbledore sacó del bolsillo de su capa un artefacto que parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió , lo levantó en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana se apagó con un suave estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara también quedó a oscuras. Repitió el procedimiento con todos los faroles de la calle, lo que obstaculizaba la vista de lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore se sentó en la pared cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dijo:  
—Qué gusto verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.  
Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero ya no estaba. En lugar del gato, le estaba sonriendo a una mujer de aspecto severo, con anteojos de montura cuadrada, con la misma forma de las manchas que el gato tenía alrededor de los ojos. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un rodete. Estaba claramente disgustada.  
—¿Cómo supo que era yo? —preguntó.  
—Mi querida profesora, nunca vi a un gato sentado tan rígido.  
—Usted también estaría rígido si hubiera estado sentado en una pared de ladrillo durante todo el día—respondió la profesora McGonagall.  
—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado celebrando? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.  
La profesora McGonagall resopló enojada.  
—Oh, sí, todos celebraban, de acuerdo—dijo con impaciencia—. Uno creería que iban a ser un poquito más prudentes, pero no… hasta los muggles se dieron cuenta de que algo sucede. Salió en las noticias.  
—No puede culparlos—dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—Hemos tenido muy poco que celebrar durante once años.  
—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que el Innombrable parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles descubrieran todo sobre nosotros. Supongo que él realmente se ha ido. ¿no, Dumbledore?.  
—Con seguridad es lo que parece—dijo Dumbledore—Tenemos mucho que agradecer.  
—Aunque el Innombrable se haya ido…  
—Mi querida profesora, con seguridad que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería del Innombrable… durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre: Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacía atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo <El Innombrable>. Nunca encontré la razón para tener miedo de decir el nombre de Voldemort.  
—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema—observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y el enojo—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que el Innom…oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.  
—Me está halagando—dijo con calma Dumbledore—.  
La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada cortante, antes de hablar.  
—Las lechuzas no son nada, comparadas con los rumores que corren por allí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen? ¿Sobre cómo desapareció él? ¿Sobre qué fue lo que finalmente lo detuvo?.

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más ansiosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared, porque ni como gato ni como mujer, jamás había mirado con tal intensidad a Dumbledore como lo hacía ahora. Era evidente que, más allá de lo que los demás dijeran, no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le confirmara que eso era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba desenvolviendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.  
—Lo que están diciendo—insistió—es que la noche anterior Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Fue a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están…están…que ellos están muertos.  
Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.  
—Lily y James…no puedo creerlo…No quiero creerlo…Oh, Albus…  
Dumbledore se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.  
—Lo sé…lo sé…—dijo con tristeza.  
La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.  
—Eso no es todo. Dicen que el trató de matar al hijo de los Potter, Harry. Pero…no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niñito. Nadie sabe por qué, o cómo, pero dicen que cuando no pudo matar a Harry Potter, el poder de Voldemort se quebró…y por eso es que se ha ido.  
Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado.  
—¿Es…es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—Después de todo lo que ha hecho…de toda la gente que mató… ¿no pudo matar a un niñito? Es simplemente asombroso… de todas las cosas que podían detenerlo… ¿Pero cómo sobrevivió Harry, en nombre del cielo?  
—Sólo podemos adivinar—dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.  
Sin embargo, la mirada de Dumbledore desmentía la afirmación en sus palabras. Denotaba que el anciano sabía exactamente cómo había desaparecido el poder del Señor Oscuro, cómo el joven Potter había sobrevivido al encuentro y prefería guardar la información para sí mismo.  
La profesora McGonagall no extravió la mirada pensativa en el rostro del director a pesar de las lágrimas que enturbiaban su visión. Se inclinó por no insistir en el punto, pero miró sospechosamente al anciano director.  
Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro de su bolsillo y dijo:  
—Hagrid está retrasado. A propósito, supongo que él fue quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?  
—Sí—dijo la profesora McGonagall—Y me imagino que no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, usted está aquí.  
—Vine a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Ellos son la única familia que le queda ahora.  
—¿ No quiere decir…no puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí? —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número cuatro—. Dumbledore…no puede. Los observé todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Esta gente detesta a lo que no puede entender. Y tienen ese hijo… lo vi pateando a su madre mientras subían las escaleras, gritando para que le dieran caramelos. ¡Harry Potter vendrá a vivir aquí!  
—Es el mejor lugar para él—dijo Dumbledore con firmeza y una convicción abrasiva—. Sus tíos podrán explicarle todo cuando sea más grande. Les escribí una carta.  
—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, parecía escandalizada—¿De verdad, Dumbledore, cree que puede explicar todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso…una leyenda…no me sorprendería que hoy sea conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter…escribirán libros sobre Harry…cada niño en el mundo conocerá su nombre!  
—Exactamente—dijo muy serio Dumbledore, mirando por encima de sus anteojos—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y caminar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! —Había cierto desdén en el tono de Dumbledore que no pasó desapercibido para la profesora McGonagall y que generó en ella una situación de incomodidad que nunca había sentido en presencia del anciano.  
—¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asumirlo? —continuó Dumbledore—. Harry estará mejor en el mundo muggle, si creciera en nuestro mundo, la fama y la atención de todos podrían volverlo arrogante o germinar en él ideas y nociones equivocadas. Con sus tíos permanecerá seguro y contenido.  
Una sombra de duda se posó sobre la profesora McGonagall ante el discurso de Dumbledore. No sólo por su efusividad, sino también por el esquema escondido detrás de las palabras del director. Hablaba como si a partir de hoy Harry tuviera que recorrer un camino predeterminado de antemano por el mago frente a ella inexorablemente. Desde su visión, la directora adjunta de Hogwarts sospechaba que Dumbledore incluso sabía dónde terminaba el camino de Harry, o mejor dicho, dónde creía el director que debía terminar. Este pensamiento le generó un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima otoñal de Surrey. Sin embargo, no guardó todos sus pensamientos para sí misma, diciendo:  
—Creo que es un error Dumbledore, mucha gente estaría dispuesta a acoger al joven Harry. Estos muggles lo maltratarán por el sólo hecho de ser diferente.  
—Harry estará a salvo aquí, mi querida profesora—afirmó Dumbledore con convicción, y un toque de irritación que casi pasó desapercibido para McGonagall, casi.  
La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:  
—Sí…sí, tiene razón, por supuesto,. ¿Pero cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.  
—Hagrid lo traerá.  
Un ruido sordo quebró el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle buscando alguna luz; aumentó hasta un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo y una pesada motocicleta cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino frente a ellos.  
Si la motocicleta era enorme, no era nada comparada con el hombre que llevaba. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Simplemente era demasiado grande y tan salvaje: cabello largo enmarañado, de color negro; una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara; las manos eran del tamaño de las tapas del cubo para basura, y sus pies, con botas de cuero, eran como bebés de delfines. En sus brazos musculosos y grandes sostenía un bulto con mantas.  
—Hagrid—dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa motocicleta?  
—Es prestada, profesor Dumbledore—contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo, mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la prestó, señor. Lo traje a él, señor.  
Una mirada extraña cruzó la cara de Dumbledore al nombre de Black, cautelosa y luego de certeza.  
—¿No hubo problemas por allá?  
—No, señor, la casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué justo antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.  
Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Adentro, se veía a un bebé, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un rayo.  
—¿Fue allí…?—susurró la profesora McGonagall, quien podía sentir un suave pulso residual de magia oscura emanando de la cicatriz. También podía percibir el zumbido de magia viva y poderosa proveniente del pequeño cuerpo dormido. No sabía cuál era el origen de ella o si se debía a los acontecimientos que el niño huérfano frente a ella había afrontado, sin embargo se encontraba maravillada por el poder susurrante que vivificaba el aire alrededor del bebé.  
—Sí—respondió Dumbledore, un parpadeo de disgustó lo atravesó cuando observó la cicatriz en forma de rayo, pero fue tan leve que tanto la profesora como el gigante no la captaron. —Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.  
—¿No puede hacer nada para eso, Dumbledore?  
—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. —Parecía que el director era el único que podría pensar en una posible utilidad para la peculiar secuela del ataque al pequeño, ya que los otros dos solo se miraron un poco desconcertados. —Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.  
Dumbledore tomó a Harry en sus brazos y se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.  
—¿Puedo…puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.  
Inclinó su gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso raspándolo con su barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como un perro herido.  
—Shhh—lo chistó la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!  
—Lo…siento—lloriqueó Hagrid y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo…Lily y James muertos…y el pobre Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles…  
—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o nos van a descubrir—susurró la profesora McGonagall, palmeando un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín y caminaba hasta la puerta del frente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas de Harry y luego regresó con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres permanecieron contemplando al pequeño bulto; los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron, la profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente y la luz titilante, que habitualmente irradiaban los ojos de Dumbledore, parecía haberlo abandonado, reemplazado por un brillo de duda y pensamiento profundo.  
—Bueno—dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.  
Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la motocicleta y pateó la palanca para poner el motor en marcha; con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.  
—La veré pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall—dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz como toda respuesta.  
Dumbledore se volvió y levantó el apagador de plata. Lo hizo andar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminaba con un resplandor anaranjado y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por la esquina del otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas sobre las escaleras de la entrada de la calle número cuatro.  
—Buena suerte, Harry, lamento mucho tu destino—murmuró con verdadero pesar. Desde que sintió el rezumo de magia negra sabía lo que habitaba en la cicatriz de Harry Potter. Era la confirmación de la validez de la profecía, la fatalidad que colgaba sobre la vida del niño cuya existencia sería el último obstáculo de Voldemort en su camino hacia el poder y, curiosamente, cuya muerte también significaría el rompimiento del último lazo del alma del Señor Oscuro a este plano, el que habría que cortar para acabar con él. Sin embargo, eso sería en un tiempo posterior, ahora, Harry debía crecer humilde y tranquilo, sin desarrollo de nociones mágicas que subvirtieran el camino que debía recorrer para sacrificarse por el Bien Mayor. Albus se aseguraría que el joven Potter cumpliera la profecía, su trágico destino que permitiría salvar incontables vidas de seres mágicos. Era una simplicidad matemática y mientras el director no perdiera su objetivo todo sucedería de acuerdo a lo planeado. El anciano giró sobre sus talones y desapareció.  
Sin embargo, Dumbledore pasó por alto el libre albedrío, y aprendería en la posteridad que el destino escrito en piedra no tenía camino en un mundo de magia y amor.  
Una brisa pasó rápidamente por los prolijos cercos de Privet Drive, que yacía silenciosa bajo un cielo color tinta, el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse, confortado por un zumbido que calentaba el aire fresco otoñal a su alrededor, y cuyo origen era parte de la poderosa esencia que habitaba en el niño. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que despertaría en unas pocas horas con el grito de la señora Dursley al abrir la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche; ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… no podía saber que la noche anterior había perdido a sus padres, ni que dentro de él habitaba el amor incondicional de su madre así como también algo oscuro y siniestro…no podía saber que, en ese mismo momento, había personas que lamentaban la caída de su Señor y prometían venganza contra el artífice de vencerlo y que había gente que se reunía en secreto por todo el país levantando sus copas para decir con voces sosegadas:<<¡Por Harry Potter…el niño que sobrevivió!>>.


	2. El Lenguaje de la Magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste!

Habían pasado siete largos años desde que Harry fue encontrado en el umbral de su casa por su tía. El pequeño niño era menudo, con rodillas huesudas y altura menor a la normal para alguien de su edad. Tenía el pelo negro azabache como la noche más oscura, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo que adornaba su frente. Sin embargo, el rasgo más distintivo del joven Potter eran sus vibrantes ojos verdes, que parecían las más brillantes esmeraldas y escondían en ellos un destello de poder oculto para quien lo miraba fijamente. Harry sabía que no era un niño normal, que no vivía en una casa normal y que cosas extrañas ocurrían a su alrededor. Cuando tenía dos años, su primo Dudley había robado la comida de su plato, ocasionando que Harry se enfadara y deseara que Dudley se arrepintiera de ello. Repentinamente, se oyó el crujido de la madera y la silla en la que se encontraba el Dursley más chico se vino abajo, haciendo que Dudley cayera y se fracturara la muñeca. Lo recordaba perfectamente porque esa fue la primera vez que Harry recibió una cachetada, cortesía de su tía. El episodio la había dejado lívida y temblorosa,y su rostro demostraba una rabia fría que Harry trató de no provocar de nuevo. Sin embargo, estos episodios fueron bastante frecuentes durante la infancia temprana de Harry. Como la vez en la que su tía, cansada del cabello alborotado de Harry, decidió raparlo para acabar con el problema de raíz. El pequeño estaba horrorizado al mirarse en el espejo, al no gustarle como le había quedado el corte, deseando profundamente que su pelo volviera a su longitud habitual. Al otro día amaneció como si no le hubieran cortado el pelo, lo cual sirvió de excusa para recibir una paliza de su tío. Cuando Harry tenía seis años, Dudley y sus amigos inventaron el “persiguiendo a Harry”, que consistía en correr al menudo primo de su líder y golpearlo entre todos cuando lo alcanzaban. En una de esas ocasiones, Harry corría ferozmente para huir de los matones, pero sabía que lo alcanzarían, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder escapar de ellos a un lugar en el que no lo encontraran y, de repente, sintió una extraña sensación de opresión por todo su cuerpo, duró por tres segundos, al siguiente se encontró en uno de los rincones más aislados de la biblioteca de Little Winghing. A partir de ese momento, comenzó a frecuentar el edificio, sabiendo que su primo era tan adepto al aprendizaje como a una alimentación saludable y el deporte. Era un lector ávido, le fascinaban las historias de ficción y magia que demostraban que lo imposible no existía, que los límites estaban impuestos por la voluntad de las personas. También se sentaba horas estudiando ciencia y matemáticas, y tenía una predilección natural por el latín, lenguaje que comenzó a estudiar incansablemente, y que le generaba una sensación de comodidad y rectitud, como si ese idioma poco usado formara parte esencial de lo que él era. No se imaginaba cuánta razón tenía. De todas formas, Harry pasaba desapercibido en la escuela, ocultando su sed de conocimiento e inteligencia bajo la timidez y la mediocridad. Ello, por la sencilla razón de que sería castigado por sus tíos severamente si demostraba ser más brillante que “Dudders”, lo cual teniendo en cuenta la estupidez de su primo no era una gran hazaña.  
Harry sabía que no tenía una familia normal, ya que en una familia común los mayores no acostumbraban a maltratar a los niños, ni a golpearlos cuando ocurrían sucesos extraños alrededor. También sabía que los niños normales no dormían en los armarios debajo de las escaleras, con las arañas como compañía, o con un catre minúsculo como lecho. Si bien las raciones de Harry eran mínimas, si se comportaba podía alimentarse relativamente bien, mientras no hiciera flotar las cosas hacia su mano que quería alcanzar. Desde la primera vez que había hecho volar una espátula de cocina para sacar los huevos del sartén cuando tenía cinco años con solo el deseo de su mente, sabía que debía guardar esa sensación de calidez que lo embriagaba cuando se concentraba en la energía que vivía dentro de él, y de la cual era muy consciente. Aprendió esa lección bastante bien, ya que su tía había visto la espátula volando desde la estantería hacia su pequeña mano y obtuvo como resultado una patada en el banco que lo sostenía mientras cocinaba, lo que ocasionó que cayera, con sartén y todo, y que el aceite caliente le quemara el brazo. Nunca sintió un dolor tan lacerante y abrasivo, y esa noche derramó lágrimas de angustia y dolor por su situación. En la soledad de su armario, recurrió a esa calidez interior que sanó las quemaduras y dejó su piel intacta. Harry nunca fue más agradecido por su rareza y se congratuló en la bendición de la energía candente que siempre lo acompañaba.  
A partir de ese momento, el joven Potter sólo recurrió a sus dones cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su armario, generando una bola de luz con su mente cuando tenía miedo de la oscuridad, o calentando su minúsculo cuarto cuando noche se volvía fría.  
Los Dursley eran inconscientes de este desarrollo, y si Harry tenía algo que decir al respecto lo seguirían siendo. Siempre eran sospechosos a su alrededor, el tío Vernon y Dudley siendo crueles y despectivos con él, la tía Petunia dándole miradas frías. Cuando Harry la miraba fijamente, su tía se ponía pálida y su rostro se adornaba con una expresión extraña, de melancolía y duda, como si se replanteara una cuestión muy importante. Sin embargo era sólo un breve momento, luego regresaba a su habitual yo. Harry no era tonto, sabía que su tía rememoraba quizás a su difunta hermana, la madre de Harry. No tenía dudas de que su tía titubeaba en su trato hacia él preguntándose que habría pensado Lily si supiera las vicisitudes de la vida de Harry en el hogar de los Dursley. Sin embargo, Harry prefería el número cuatro de Privet Drive al orfanato. Y es que el haber perdido a sus padres a la edad de un año en un accidente automovilístico lo había dejado con la gracia divina de disfrutar de la amena compañía de sus tíos y primo.  
Podría haber sido peor, Harry podría no saber aún, a sus ocho años, como se llamaba. Cuando era pequeño creyó que se llamaba “ Monstruo”, respondiendo también al nombre de “Chico”, las dos formas favoritas de llamarlo de su familia. Gracias a la benevolencia de ellos, aprendió a los seis años, un mes antes de comenzar la escuela, que su nombre era Harry Potter, que tenía dos padres llamados Lily Evans Potter y James Potter que habían muerto borrachos en un choque de autos y que había ido a vivir con sus tíos y primo maternos cuando tenía un año.  
Por todo ello Harry no era un niño normal, era consciente de muchas cosas, que había un trasfondo extraño detrás de sus habilidades, que sus tíos le ocultaban información importante sobre el lugar de sus padres en su historia y estaba determinado a descubrirla.  
Esa tarde, cuando Harry terminó de arreglar el jardín delantero de la casa, se dirigió al parque con el fin de evitar las miradas puntiagudas de su tía y los comentarios despectivos de su tío. Sin embargo, el niño de pelo azabache no sabía que a partir de esa tarde su vida cambiaría para siempre.  
Era una tarde primaveral, el aire fresco otorgaba una temperatura agradable al ambiente, y en el parque no se encontraban muchas personas. Harry se sentó en el rincón más alejado, en un banco que tenía un arbusto cerca. No notó el par de ojos amarillos que lo observaban con interés. En este lugar, podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad y paz de las que no gozaba en el hogar. Aquí podía ser libre, su esencia lo sabía, ya que el aire a su alrededor comenzó a espesarse con una energía cálida y reconfortante que lo acunaba suavemente, como el abrazo de la madre que nunca conocería.  
Los ojos amarillos que observaban al niño de ojos verdes se ensancharon ligeramente, y una lengua bífida saboreó suavemente la atmósfera llena de energía cálida, lo que produjo en el animal un siseo de placer.  
Harry escuchó un movimiento en el arbusto, y giró su cabeza para ver como emergía de él una serpiente de mediana longitud. Las escamas de color negro azabache, como el cabello del niño, relucían a la luz del sol primaveral y le daban al reptil un aire de majestuosidad que Harry no había visto en ninguna criatura.  
La serpiente emitió un siseo de aprobación, y Harry oyó que una voz profunda y susurrante decía:  
— _Eres poderoso, joven mago_ —las palabras se grabaron en la audición de Harry con una candencia que sólo podía asociarse al zumbido con el que estaba familiarizado, y también podía sentir una extraña energía proveniente del animal. Una energía familiar y diferente a la vez, que acariciaba a la suya como si se tratara de un viejo amigo al que se veía después de un largo tiempo.  
— _¿Hablas_? —preguntó Harry al reptil—¿ _Cómo me llamaste_? —sus expresiones salieron como un siseo bajo y grave, suave y dominante a la vez, cargadas de la misma energía que salía de su ser.  
La serpiente pareció sorprendida por un momento, sus ojos amarillos se ensancharon, su lengua probó de nuevo el aire como para comprobar un hecho que había dado por sentado. Sus ojos se iluminaron, de sabiduría.  
— _Eres un mago, uno poderoso y un hablante de mi lengua_ —continuó la criatura, asombrada por la revelación de haber encontrado un ser humano capaz de entenderla y comunicarse con ella, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había encontrado a alguien con esa habilidad, el encuentro no había sido grato.  
Harry estaba estupefacto, no sólo por el hecho de estar hablando con una serpiente, cosa que hasta hoy le parecía imposible, sino también por la revelación de la naturaleza de su condición, era un mago. No sabía por qué se inclinaba a creer en la criatura frente a él, pero era una de las explicaciones más lógicas y sencillas a lo que podía hacer. Sin embargo, dentro de su mente rodaban miles de preguntas desordenadas que no podía expresar, mientras se miraba fijamente con la oscura figura alargada frente a él.  
—¿ _Un mago_? —indagó nuevamente el joven Potter, para reafirmar la duda incesante—¿ _Soy el único? ¿Por qué ningún otro mago vino a decirme? ¿Todos los magos pueden hablar con los animales? ¿Qué otras cosas puedo hacer_? —Todo ello fue preguntado rápidamente en una serie de siseos y sonidos sibilantes que pareció divertir enormemente a la serpiente, quien emitió un sonido parecido a una carcajada. Harry estaba desconcertado, nada de esto parecía normal, de hecho, todo parecía sacado de una bizarra historia fantástica de la cual disfrutaba leyendo una tarde en la biblioteca.  
La serpiente pareció considerar seriamente las preguntas, dudó por un momento, y luego asintió para sí misma como si se hubiera convencido de un curso de acción. Miró fijamente al niño frente a ella y habló:  
— _Contestaré a todas tus preguntas, joven brujo, pero primero, es de buena educación presentarse, mi nombre es Raosir, soy una áspid mágica, ¿y tú_?.  
El niño pareció amonestado por la observación, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosado, se sentía abochornado por su entusiasmo infantil y hablar con alguien de quién no sabía el nombre.  
— _Mi nombre es Harry Potter, mucho gusto Raosir_ —dijo solemnemente. Los ojos de la serpiente se ensancharon ante el nombre, lo cual pasó inadvertido para el muchacho.  
La criatura se encontraba en un dilema, conocía al niño, su historia, era imposible que una criatura mágica dotada de inteligencia fuera ignorante del nombre Harry Potter, sabía el trágico pasado del muchacho, sabía de su legado y herencia. Pero sobre todo, sentía el poder vibrante que desprendía el joven cuerpo frente a ella y que se expresaba en esos vivos ojos verdes que contenían un misterio irresuelto por eones, el misterio de la magia misma. Esa energía zumbante era una amalgama unida de magia antigua poderosa, fruto del sacrificio hecho por la madre del muchacho y la magia viva, poderosa y cálida propia del niño. En todos sus años de vida nunca había presenciado a un mago como éste, que desprendía un aura de familiaridad y peligro a partes iguales. La magia del joven mago era una entidad que invitaba a la calidez de la bienvenida, pero que contenía a su vez a una bestia peligrosa que te desgarraría a pedazos si fueras indeseado. La criatura pensó todo ello en un espacio de veinte segundos, y se maravilló de la presencia frente a ella. Supo desde este momento que su destino estaba indisolublemente ligado al de Harry Potter, supo que no fue casualidad haber decidido tomar una siesta en aquel arbusto y encontrar a uno de los pocos hablantes de pársel de la tierra.  
El muchacho miraba a la criatura con expectación, esperando las respuestas ansiosamente.  
— _Hay magos ocultos por todo el mundo, son los bendecidos por la diosa Magic, pero se mantienen en la clandestinidad por temor a ser cazados_ —hizo una pausa para pensar como continuar y prosiguió— _No todos los magos pueden hablar con mi especie, el don de hablar con las serpientes se llama lengua pársel y es una característica rara y tildada como una habilidad oscura por la mayoría de los hechiceros, sin embargo, esto último es fruto de la incomprensión y la ignorancia._  
—¿ _Puedo aprender magia?¿Hay libros sobre magia?¿Mis padres eran magos?_ —Harry insistió rápidamente. Había un ansia y hambre de información en el pequeño que desconcertaba a la criatura. No entendía cómo el muchacho pudiera ser ignorante de las cosas más básicas sobre el mundo al que ambos pertenecían. No concebía como los guardianes del niño no le informaron sobre su vida. Tendría que indagar con cuidado, sin embargo, el pequeño de ocho años pareció leer la indecisión de la serpiente.  
—¿ _Mis tíos saben que soy un mago?¿Por eso me llaman “monstruo” y me tratan mal?_.  
La serpiente produjo un siseo enojado en la última afirmación. Un poderoso mago, a manos de muggles que no lo cuidaban adecuadamente. Su naturaleza instintiva no podía abarcar la negligencia de los adultos que no protegían a sus crías. La indignación dio paso a la meditación. La criatura se preguntaba quién sería el responsable de la colocación del niño en una casa abusiva y con qué fin alguien dejaría a un mago de la envergadura de Harry al cuidado de personas no mágicas.  
— _No lo sé, pequeño, pero lo averiguaremos_ —afirmó Raosir.  
—¿ _Nosotros_? —preguntó el niño, dubitativo y esperanzado. Nunca había tenido un amigo, ni humano ni de otra clase. Dudley se había encargado de eso en la escuela al llamarlo raro y espantar a todo el que fuera agradable con él. Tampoco en el vecindario, donde sus tíos propagaron el rumor de que era un chico problemático y desobediente. Este anhelo estaba oculto a medias, ya que siempre contaba con ese calor reconfortante que lo abrazaba en sus momentos de soledad, y que ahora sabía que era su magia, sin embargo no era lo mismo que hablar con alguien sobre sus dudas y problemas, aunque fuera en un lenguaje que pocas personas y serpientes hablaran.  
El cielo comenzaba a ponerse de un anaranjado profundo, indicando que el atardecer estaba próximo a dar lugar a la noche. Raosir observaba a Harry fijamente, saboreando su magia, disfrutando de la compañía del niño que había generado un profundo interés en ella.  
—¿ _De dónde eres_? —preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad. Quería saber más de su nueva amiga, sí , sabía dentro de él que Raosir era una hembra, no sólo por su voz aterciopelada y suave, sino por sus manierismos que de alguna forma relacionaba con el género femenino.  
— _Vengo de la tierra lejana de Egipto, nací una serpiente mágica en una antigua época, fui sometida a una serie de hechizos que me cambiaron drásticamente, dándome una inteligencia superior a la de las serpientes promedio y una longevidad que es igualada por la de los basiliscos, he viajado durante mucho tiempo, tanto por el mundo mágico como por el muggle desde la muerte de mi último maestro y he visto la historia de esos mundos en mis andanzas_ —la voz de Raosir contenía una mezcla de melancolía y dolor, convicción y desdén, así como también un profundo anhelo. Harry no entendía cómo podía distinguir todo ello en el discurso, pero lo hacía. Optó por no agobiar a su amiga con memorias tristes que enturbiaran su primer encuentro, y dijo:  
—¿ _Qué es un basilisco?_ —indagó Harry—¿ _Mundo Muggle_?  
La serpiente respondió prontamente, comenzando a rellenar al hechicero con conceptos básicos que serían las futuras bases de su educación mágica.  
— _Un basilisco es una serpiente gigante que nace del huevo de una gallina empollado por un sapo, sometido a una serie de encantamientos realizados en lengua pársel. El basilisco es una serpiente gigante que puede alcanzar hasta ochenta pies de longitud, tiene un potente veneno que mata en minutos, y quien lo mire a los ojos morirá instantáneamente. Los muggles son los humanos que no poseen magia._  
Harry se puso blanco ante la mención de una monstruosa serpiente que mataba con la mirada, rogaba en silencio no cruzarse nunca con tal criatura. El término muggle le resultaba bastante divertido, era un concepto de pertenencia.  
Se preguntaba qué clase de animales existirían en el mundo de la magia, cómo los magos eran tan efectivos al ocultarse del resto de las personas y si todos podían usar sus dones como él, con el deseo de su corazón y la canalización de esa energía que yacía en el interior. Tenía muchos interrogantes que tal vez Raosir podría contestar. También se preguntaba si habría una biblioteca sobre magia, si había libros que enseñaban a los niños magos a controlar su poder o si sólo lo aprendían de sus padres. Este pensamiento lo entristeció. No era un niño que lloriqueara o llorara por su suerte, eso lo dejaba para su malcriado primo, quien creía que con lágrimas podría obtener el último juguete recién salido o comer algún postre especial. Harry creía en la perseverancia, el trabajo y la voluntad para obtener algo. Era algo arraigado profundamente en su ser, al depender solamente de sí mismo, no podía recurrir a sus tíos, sólo le ofrecían desdén y crueldad. Por ello el pensamiento de sus padres le ocasionaba una opresión en el pecho. Estaba acostumbrado a no tener padres, a ser un huérfano, pero no podía evitar preguntarse cómo hubiera sido su vida si Lily y James Potter todavía vivieran. Quizás hoy estaría en alguna casa de campo, disfrutando del sol en compañía de ellos, tomando un helado en este bello atardecer, jugando a algún juego infantil mientras su padre lo alentaba y su madre reía. O tal vez sus padres hubieran sido estrictos con el para que diera lo mejor de sí, no lo sabría, y tendría que vivir con ello como lo había hecho durante los últimos siete años. A veces soñaba con ellos. No sabía si era un producto de su imaginación o si era un recuerdo de su temprana infancia. Sólo recordaba una voz suave y dulce, una canción de cuna y una mata de pelo rojo brillante, junto con una voz grave y cariñosa. Nunca le había preguntado a su tía sobre el color del cabello de su madre ni el aspecto de su padre por miedo a represalias, pero dentro de su corazón deseaba que su madre fuera pelirroja y que la voz reconfortante y el aroma a rosas que imaginaba en sus sueños más tranquilos era un vestigio del único año de su vida que compartió con ellos.  
Esta melancolía reflexiva lo atacaba en su soledad, y sería el motor para conocer la historia de sus padres. Ahora que su naturaleza mágica estaba al descubierto, intuía que la vida de Lily y James era más que los comentarios desagradables de tía Petunia sobre ellos, y dudaba del escenario en el que murieron. Si sus tíos habían mentido sobre su magia, se preguntaba sobre qué más lo habrían hecho.  
Las divagaciones de Harry fueron cortadas abruptamente por el siseo de su compañía.  
—¿ _En qué piensas, Harry_?  
— _En mis padres._  
 _—Sabrás de ellos_ —dijo Raosir— _Te ayudaré a reconstruir su historia y a continuar la tuya propia._  
Su nueva amiga dijo esto con una firme convicción y un desafío de no contradicción.  
Harry estaba impresionado por la ayuda. Nunca había obtenido algo libremente, sin contraprestación ni condiciones. Ello le llenaba de una calidez que no tenía nada que ver con su magia, era un sentimiento de pertenencia y compañerismo, algo que pensaba apreciar y atesorar desde este momento. Podría tildarse de loco, pero la serpiente que se había acercado para apoyar la cabeza sobre su rodilla le había ofrecido un consuelo que ningún ser humano le había dado, ni siquiera la anciana señora Figg y sus extravagantes sonrisas. Su magia pareció estar de acuerdo con él, zumbó alegremente acariciando el cuerpo de Raosir, quien siseo encantada ante el calor.  
El parque se había ido vaciando a medida que su conversación avanzaba y Harry sabía que debía regresar antes de provocar la ira de sus parientes.  
Por ello comenzó a cuestionar a Raosir desde otra perspectiva.

—¿ _Podemos vernos todas las tardes? Aún no puedo llevarte conmigo, pero quiero que te quedes_ —habló el niño con sinceridad, con gran expectación.  
La serpiente lo miró con sus profundos ojos que demostraban un leve tinte de cariño.  
— _Por supuesto, estaré todas las tardes aquí, comenzaré a introducirte en el mundo mágico, y cuando seas un poco más grande podrás viajar a un punto mágico en Londres donde comprar libros y proseguir tu formación. Serás un gran mago Harry, olvida todo lo que esos despreciables muggles te hayan dicho. No temas a la magia, abrázala, acéptala y podrás desarrollar lo que estás destinado a ser_ —. Raosir estaba convencida de ello. Sabía que el camino del pequeño frente a ella sería difícil y lleno de obstáculos complicados, era consciente de que los bandos de la luz y la oscuridad lucharían por captar al hechicero de su lado, o lo desgarrarían por elegir a cualquiera de ellos y acabarlo en el fuego cruzado. Era un destino que no permitiría que ocurriera, por eso era vital que Harry comenzara su educación, que cuando llegara al mundo mágico no fuera bajo el manto de la ignorancia y la mediocridad, la humildad por haber sido maltratado y la incomprensión de su poderosa esencia que debe abrazar y no temer utilizar. El pequeño llegaría al mundo que lo vio nacer sin los preconceptos ni prejuicios del etiquetamiento mágico. No sería ajeno al conocimiento de las luchas de poder ni a las ideologías de los supremacistas sangre pura o de los supremacistas muggles, pero no sería encandilado con la dicotomía de la magia blanca o negra, de las limitaciones que esas visiones erradas arraigaban en los niños mágicos. Harry, con la ayuda de Raosir, crecería para ser un joven crítico, analítico e independiente. Ese era el objetivo que se había propuesto luego de escuchar el nombre de la boca del brujo. Se decidió a preparar a Harry para el mundo mágico y todo lo que había en él, magia de luz y de oscuridad, sangres pura y nacidos muggles, Voldemort y Dumbledore. El pequeño estaría preparado para absorber la mayor cantidad de conocimiento de su mundo, para desarrollar su gran magia y buscar su lugar de derecho. Raosir ataría así sus destinos, por primera vez en ochocientos años volvió a sentir un vínculo con otro hablante, sabía que había encontrado a su familia.  
Estaba anocheciendo cuando Harry se despidió de su nueva amiga. El hasta luego le había sonado amargo en la lengua y le dejo con un leve entumecimiento que no tenía que ver con el frío.  
Al llegar al número cuatro, recibió un coscorrón de su tía junto con una orden de hacer rápido la cena, ya que su tío y Dudley llegarían a casa en aproximadamente una hora.  
Harry fue diligente, años de práctica le permitieron hacer un delicioso banquete de carne asada y papas.  
Los varones Dursley engulleron la cena como si los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis estuvieran por entrar de un momento a otro mientras tía Petunia comía lentamente.  
El joven mago disfrutó de las sobras del almuerzo y un vaso de agua. Luego procedió a lavar los platos y dejar la cocina impoluta. Los Dursley estaban mirando televisión en el living. Harry solicitó permiso para irse a dormir, el cual le fue concedido, y se dirigió a su armario.  
Esa noche, mientras se daba vuelta en su catre, agradecía a la diosa que Raosir había nombrado. Le debía gratitud por sus dones, por poner a su nueva amiga en su camino y por darle el don de hablar con ella. De su cuerpo un suave pulso de energía salió, uno que demostraba alegría, porque Harry era feliz de ser un mago, de ser un hablante de pársel y de pertenecer a un mundo de maravillas ocultas. El niño era agradecido de ese calor que latía en su pecho. De poder sentir, entender y hablar el lenguaje de la magia.  
.


	3. La enseñanza de un Mago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten! Agradezco los comentarios!

Durante los meses siguientes, Harry aprendió de Raosir muchas cosas relacionadas con el mundo de la magia. La serpiente, gracias a la cantidad de años que había vivido, tenía un conocimiento amplio del mundo mágico, sus costumbres, su política, su sistema educativo y los demás aspectos. Harry se sorprendió inicialmente por el mundo mágico. Creía que la magia era sólo un poder crudo que los magos utilizaban para mejorar su vida y convivir en paz. Sin embargo, como toda sociedad organizada, también tenía sus vaivenes políticos, sus prejuicios, sus etiquetas y encuadramientos. Aprendió de su amiga que había un Ministerio de Magia, cuyo principal funcionario era llamado Ministro de Magia y encabezaba la jerarquía sobre los distintos departamentos ministeriales. Le intrigó que hubiera un Departamento de Control de las Criaturas Mágicas y especuló sobre los experimentos realizados en el Departamento de Misterios. Supo que el Ministro de Magia era Cornelius Fudge, un hombre con una tendencia a la pomposidad y la excentricidad quien parecía tener una cierta proclividad a su superioridad moral por ocupar el cargo.  
Durante sus charlas, Harry admiró el lenguaje sencillo y profesoral de Raosir, quien le explicaba todo de forma detallada y simple para que su intelecto infantil pudiera aprehender los conocimientos transmitidos. El joven mago era inteligente, su avidez por la lectura y los textos largos le habían permitido entender conceptos complejos a su corta edad, aunque también era práctico, no creía que el conocimiento fuera sólo un tesoro a reverenciar por sí mismo, sino que lo concebía como una herramienta útil que le facilitaría elegir lo que quisiera hacer de su vida.  
Paulatinamente, Harry fue aprendiendo sobre la política mágica, el Wizengamot y las leyes que regulaban la actividad de los hechiceros en la Gran Bretaña mágica. Se enteró de los lugares famosos e importantes de la sociedad a la que pertenecía, como Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon; aprendió de Gringotts y Hogwarts. Raosir le dijo sobre la noble historia de Hogwarts, sus cuatro casas, su plan de estudio, le describió los terrenos de la escuela y el bosque prohibido, los animales que vivían allí y el prestigio de la facultad que formaba a brujas y magos de Gran Bretaña y partes de Europa.  
Con la introducción al mundo de la magia, Harry aprendió lo básico de etiqueta mágica, la cordialidad entre los magos y ciertos costumbrismos que veía arcaicos arraigados en la cultura sangre pura.  
Una de las cosas que más le costó comprender a su joven edad fueron las ideas políticas subyacentes en la comunidad bruja. Las maneras sangrepura y su desdén por los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles (los llamados “sangre sucia”) por los miembros más elitistas y la consideración de las criaturas mágicas como seres inferiores e híbridos que ocupaban, según ese modo de ver, el estrato social más bajo. Por otro lado, tampoco entendía la equiparación de los muggles a los magos. Sabía que cada vida valía lo mismo y que todos merecían el respeto que se ganaban, pero según su lógica los seres mágicos tenían un regalo que los no mágicos no poseían y que debía ser tenido en cuenta por los hechiceros. Por ello no le sorprendió el estatuto del secreto, era obvio para Harry que los muggles no comprenderían algo que les resultaba extraño y desconocían, su situación era un claro ejemplo de lo que las personas no mágicas podrían hacer ante la magia.  
Sin embargo, aborrecía el concepto de la superioridad mágica basada en el concepto de la sangre pura. No entendía la diferencia entre un hechicero nacido en el seno de una familia muggle y uno originado en una antigua línea de sangre mágica. Desde su punto de vista, ambos habían sido bendecidos por la madre Magia, y su regalo debería ser apreciado sin importar quien fuera el destinatario. La idea de que algunos magos detestaran a otros o los consideraban inferiores por el hecho de su sangre le generaba cierto enojo, creía que los magos, como las personas en general, eran valiosas o perjudiciales por sus ideas y acciones que reflejaban su personalidad, y no por una predestinación de sangre. Alguien era mejor o peor mago de acuerdo a como usara su regalo y con qué fin lo hacía. Por ello tampoco entendía la clasificación de la magia en luz u oscuridad. Se convencía de que no había magia inherentemente maligna, sino que había magos malvados que usaban su don para la destrucción y sus objetivos egoístas.  
Estos conocimientos transmitidos por Raosir fueron intercalados con profundas y amenas discusiones con la serpiente, quien tenía una visión interesante de la evolución y prácticas en el mundo de la magia.  
Cada tarde, luego de terminar sus tareas, Harry salía del número cuatro disimulando su entusiasmo hacia al parque para no levantar las sospechas de sus familiares. Fueron meses de relativa tranquilidad, con un ritmo tranquilo y muy pocos golpes por parte de sus tíos.  
El joven mago concurría todas las tardes desbordado de entusiasmo, determinado a aprender lo que más pudiera del mundo al que regresaría dentro de tres años, cuando recibiera su carta de Hogwarts.  
Raosir le explicaba sobre las exigencias de los sangre pura, en su mayoría pertenecientes al lado oscuro, quienes pretendían minar los derechos de los nacidos muggles y las criaturas en general porque entendían que su venida aniquilaba las tradiciones mágicas.  
El lado de la luz, exacerbaba la integración con los muggles y el contacto con el mundo no mágico, formando lazos estrechos e introduciendo sus maneras en la comunidad mágica.  
Harry no estaba de acuerdo con ninguna de estas afirmaciones. Creía que el mundo mágico necesitaba un cambio, pero manteniendo aquellas costumbres que constituían sus cimientos, era enérgico en que lo importante era salvaguardar el regalo con el que habían nacido. Se sentiría vacío sin esa energía zumbante y constante que nacía en su pecho y se extendía por su cuerpo, que lo hacía sentir seguro de sí mismo y en su casa. Ese poder lo instaba a ser quien quisiera ser, a explotar su potencialidad y contribuir al mundo de sus congéneres. Por eso estaba en desacuerdo con la radicalización del lado ligero, que pretendía la eliminación de los viejos rituales, los que alimentaban la magia antigua y eran una forma de homenajear y agradecer a la diosa por sus bendiciones. Ello llevaba a una pérdida de potencial mágico, a una decadencia que quienes tenían el don debían impedir.  
Por otro lado, no creía en la integración con los no mágicos, porque no eran lo mismo, sí en la colaboración, pero no en abrir las puertas a un mundo que no comprenderían por no haber sido dotados del regalo.  
No apoyaba la idea retrógrada de la exclusión de los nacidos de muggles de la sociedad, pensaba que eran la sangre fresca que permitiría la expansión de la sociedad mágica y el progreso al que los hechiceros eran tan reacios.  
La cuestión que más lo intrigaba era la proclividad de los magos hacia el estancamiento, seguramente se debería a la capacidad de realizar la mayoría de las tareas con un movimiento de varita y a la longevidad de la que gozaban los mágicos.  
Todo este conocimiento mágico bailaba por la mente de Harry cada noche en la que se iba a dormir luego de haber hablado con Raosir durante horas sobre la cultura mágica.  
La serpiente lo paseó por toda clase de temáticas introductorias, desde la política hasta la licantropía, la naturaleza ambiciosa y anti-mago de los goblins hasta la corrupción en el Ministerio de Magia y los entretejidos de la lucha por el control en el Wizengamot. Harry fue impresionado por la Confederación Internacional de Magos y sus esfuerzos en pro del mantenimiento del Estatuto Internacional del secreto. Se puso molesto por el trato que recibían los elfos domésticos por parte de ciertos sectores de la población, aún sabiendo que las criaturas dependían para sobrevivir de la magia innata de sus maestros.  
Harry fue empujado así al conocimiento de un nuevo mundo, un mundo maravilloso y dinámico, pero también prejuicioso y cruel. La magia no sólo era usada para limpiar las casas o hacer la vida de los magos más fácil, también se utilizaba para promover intereses propios, amedrentar y destruir a los contrarios, envenenar mentes y paralizar sentidos. Esa ambivalencia de la magia cautivaba a Harry y lo desconcertaba, ya que sentía que ambos usos eran provechosos, que debía saber de ambas caras de la moneda para poder entender el panorama general. Estaba determinado a adquirir el mayor conocimiento posible para desenvolverse adecuadamente en ese mundo, para estar preparado ante todos esos magos y brujas que querrían incluirlo en su círculo o apartarlo del lugar que le correspondía. Quería prepararse para afrontar tanto a la luz como a la oscuridad, a los prejuicios sangre pura como al extremismo integracionista muggle. Harry no creía en esas dicotomías, pensaba en tomar lo mejor de cada idea para dirigir su pensamiento y conducta.  
Fue en una fría tarde de febrero cuando Harry caminó hacía el parque a su charla habitual con Raosir con este convencimiento del justo medio entre los extremos.  
El joven mago se sentó en el banco al lado del arbusto que había apropiado como suyo, y su amiga ya estaba esperando con sus inquietantes ojos amarillos que se distinguían desde la distancia. Harry saludó a Raosir con entusiasmo, su magia zumbó alegremente, enviando un pulso de energía que calentó a su constante compañera.  
La serpiente agradecía este gesto cada tarde y noche. Desde este momento hasta el otro día la magia de su amigo y nuevo maestro le brindaba la calidez que sus escamas necesitaban. A pesar de su magia propia, que se fortalecía a medida que compartía mayor cantidad de tiempo con su maestro y el vínculo entre ellos se afianzaba, su naturaleza de criatura de sangre fría no la abandonaba completamente.  
La ansiedad de Harry no era en vano, se debía a que Raosir había anunciado ayer que hoy comenzarían a hablar de la práctica de la magia, le contaría a Harry sobre encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones. Y en teoría hoy comenzaría a desarrollar su núcleo, la fuente de la energía que Harry asociaba con su magia y que bien entrenada le permitiría realizar magia más avanzada sin necesidad de una varita.  
— _Hola Harry_ —saludó la serpiente alegremente, notando el entusiasmo del pequeño. — _Hoy comenzaremos con tu formación mágica propiamente dicha, es importante que practiques todas las noches a partir de ahora, el núcleo de un mago, si bien depende en una medida de los genes, crece de acuerdo a su utilización y el entrenamiento, es como un músculo, mientras más lo uses más se fortalecerá y responderá con mayor facilidad mientras más sintonía tengas con él. La dependencia actual que muestran los magos hacia las varitas y el prejuicio de la necesidad de ese catalizador hace que prácticamente la totalidad de los magos sean ineptos en la magia sin varita, incluso entre los círculos de sangre pura._  
Harry absorbió esta información crucial con atención, habían hablado de la naturaleza de las varitas mágicas, y como las brujas y magos necesitaban dicho instrumento para realizar hasta la magia más simple. Eran pocos los magos que podían realizar hechizos sencillos sin una vara, y ninguno que podría hacer conjuros avanzados.  
Por ello Harry estaba determinado a desarrollar ese potencial, no estaba contaminado por la preconcepción errónea de que necesitaba una varita para realizar magia. Sus tempranos años de vida le demostraron que con el deseo de su mente y la voluntad de su magia bastaba para utilizar su regalo eficazmente. En su cabeza, se había formado la idea de que su magia era una parte de él que obedecía a su voluntad y que no necesitaba algo más para que se manifestara. Era agradecido por no haber sido criado en el mundo mágico y por contar con una maestra como Raosir, quien como criatura mágica tenía una visión más objetiva y realista del mundo de la magia, sin los prejuicios propios del mago. Este uso de la magia sin la varita mágica daría a Harry una ventaja sobre los demás, no necesitaría algo adicional para defenderse o recurrir a su magia, y tampoco debía preocuparse si su varita se rompía o perdía.  
Raosir continuó con sus observaciones.  
— _Puedo percibir que tu núcleo está bastante desarrollado para un mago de tu edad, a partir de ahora trabajarás en ejercitarlo y hacerlo crecer, los primeros años son importantes para el crecimiento, y a medida que utilices más de tu magia la sintonía entre tu magia y tu voluntad será perfecta. Tu magia crecerá y responderá más rápidamente, actuará de acuerdo a tus emociones y adquirirá mayor autoconsciencia._  
Era fascinante esta perspectiva, reafirmaba la creencia de Harry de que la magia era una entidad maravillosa, que se ligaba intrínsecamente al mago o bruja que la poseía y que su cultivo, desarrollo y crecimiento dependía del esfuerzo del mago en su práctica. Trabajaría sin descanso para ser un mago competente.  
— _La magia se canaliza por medio de encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones. Los encantamientos son aquellos que se realizan sobre objetos y tienen como fin afectar el entorno, también pueden crear elementos de la nada, por el simple hecho de la magia. Los hechizos modifican o cambian las cualidades de ciertos objetos y tienen una mayor complejidad que los encantos, a veces ambos conceptos se entremezclan, ya que el límite entre los encantamientos y los hechizos se desdibuja. Finalmente, las maldiciones pueden concebirse como hechizos que se aplican sobre las personas u objetos con el fin de afectar a una persona. Las maldiciones son los medios utilizados por las brujas y hechiceros para atacarse y defenderse. Sin embargo, su fin primordial es afectar a otro mago o bruja._  
Harry racionalizó esta información. Era lógico para él que hubiera denominaciones distintas para la magia según la finalidad de su utilización y el medio empleado. Escuchó atentamente la disertación de Raosir sobre los encantamientos y su capacidad para convocar cosas y hacerlas levitar. Incluso practicó un hechizo levitador con su magia sobre una rama caída. No dijo el hechizo, porque no lo necesitaba, pero era reconfortante saber el nombre exacto que su mundo le daba a hacer flotar las cosas y las palabras que la mayoría de los magos y brujas pronunciaban para realizar el encantamiento. Los hechizos fueron muy utilizados en la transfiguración y en tareas cotidianas. La parte que más atrajo a Harry fue el momento de analizar el concepto de maldiciones, los medios que utilizaban los magos para medir su fuerza entre ellos y afectarse de distintas formas le parecía algo intrigante. La idea de usar la magia para modificar u orientar la conducta de los demás resultaba atractiva, sabía que era un pensamiento extraño para un niño de ocho años, pero Harry siempre se había encontrado sometido a una vida de tareas cotidianas y humillación por medio de la fuerza que ejercían sus tíos y Dudley sobre él. El saber que con la magia podía hacer frente a los abusos y pararse contra cualquier persona que le dijera qué hacer, cómo dirigir su vida o que quisiera lastimarlo le parecía revelador y llamativo. No creía en el abuso de esa capacidad, así como el abuso de nada en general, pero tener a su disposición el medio para hacer lo que creía correcto y defenderse ante los demás lo hacía autoconsciente de su propia potencialidad. Le daba una cierta seguridad y determinación. Le otorgaba otra motivación para desarrollar y hacer crecer ese foco de poder.  
Raosir le explicó la distinción entre maldiciones ligeras y oscuras. Añadió su convicción de la inutilidad de la diferenciación diciendo que carecía de relevancia, la magia debía aprenderse sin limitaciones y usarse sólo cuando el mago creyera adecuado o lo necesitara. No aprender una maldición oscura por creer que nunca se utilizaría generaría en el mago la incapacidad de neutralizar esa maldición si se caía víctima de ella. Era una opinión compartida por Harry, si no sabía a que se enfrentaba no podría combatirlo, el hecho de catalogar la magia lo inquietaba, no sabía con qué criterio alguien decía que una maldición era ligera u oscura, o por qué dicho criterio era correcto. Creía que la limitación del conocimiento y desarrollo de todas las magias era una atrofia en el progreso.  
Raosir también le habló de las maldiciones imperdonables, las que eran castigables con la cadena perpetua en el mundo de los magos. Estaban destinadas a controlar, torturar y asesinar a otras personas. Imperius, Cruciatus y la maldición Avada Kedavra eran los moldes que los magos idearon para dañar de la forma más rápida y eficaz a otros.  
Raosir dijo que hubo un uso indiscriminado de ellas durante las guerras mágicas, titubeó al mencionar la maldición asesina, y cuando la curiosidad de Harry sacó lo mejor de él, su amiga le dijo que las guerras mágicas eran historias para un momento posterior. Harry no insistió en el punto, prestando nuevamente atención ante la descripción por parte de Raosir de ciertos encantos útiles, como el encanto aguamenti, que permitía a un mago generar agua pura con su magia, o el encanto escudo, que protegía a un hechicero de maldiciones de poder leve y medio, a veces haciendo rebotar en el agresor la maldición o el hechizo enviado. La serpiente le explicó a Harry sobre el uso del latín como idioma base de los encantamientos, hechizos y parte de las maldiciones. También le habló sobre la magia sin palabras, cómo se podían realizar maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos con el hecho de pensarlo y el deseo del mago, situación harto comprobada por el joven de ojos verdes.  
Raosir le habló también de la magia de la mente, como los magos podían inmiscuirse en las mentes y pensamientos de otros mediante un arte que requería el contacto visual, o en excepciones en las cuales el mirar a los ojos no era necesario. Harry se maravilló y horrorizó a partes iguales al advertir que la magia no sólo permitía afectar físicamente a una persona, sino también introducirse en algo tan íntimo como su mente. Raosir se refirió no solamente a la capacidad de conocer los pensamientos, sino también de distinguir las verdades de las falsedades durante una conversación, o influir fugazmente en las acciones de una persona si se tenía la fuerza suficiente. También le explicó que, como todo, cada acción tenía su reacción, y que existía un arte que permitía proteger la mente de un mago por medio de una disciplina que como la lectura de pensamientos, también se consideraba una rama oscura. La serpiente no dijo los nombres de las disciplinas, afirmando que Harry debía descubrirlos por si mismo y entrenarse en esos dominios cuando fuera lo suficientemente maduro para ello. Raosir, como medio de tranquilidad para el pequeño hechicero, aseguró que los lectores de mentes eran raros y su número era limitado, ya que se necesitaba un mago bastante poderoso para entrar en la mente de otro, y que la protección de la mente estaba más difundida en la cultura mágica, tanto aurores como miembros prominentes del ministerio y magos dotados medianamente eran capaces de crear protecciones alrededor de sus pensamientos.  
La paranoia de Harry fue sofocada gracias a esta aclaración, el niño había actuado como si hubiera un mago escondido en el parque leyendo sus pensamientos más oscuros, actitud que divirtió enormemente a su compañera.  
Raosir le habló a Harry sobre los hechizos de olvido y los que modifican la memoria. Desarrolló el tema sobre cómo los magos modificaban los recuerdos de los muggles cuando eran testigos de eventos mágicos. A Harry le parecía curioso que hubiera un escuadrón de obliviadores, ello hablaba de que los magos eran bastante descuidados al realizar la magia.  
La serpiente fue bastante exhaustiva en su explicación sobre hechizos de ocultamiento y el desarrollo de encantamientos que permitían la furtividad y el camuflaje de los magos, tanto para esconderse de los muggles como de sus pares. Era un tema interesante la creación de hechizos de protección perdurables que posibilitaban la seguridad a los magos y las alarmas que les indicaban cuando esos escudos estaban bajo ataque. Curiosidad se despertó en Harry cuando Raosir le explicó que dependiendo del poder imbuido en la protección ésta perduraría más, como también del tiempo de su establecimiento, a mayor arraigo de una guarda, mayor sería su potencia.  
Uno de los temas más fascinantes que Harry escuchó durante sus lecciones de magia con Raosir fueron los rituales y las magias antiguas olvidadas o desdeñadas por la comunidad bruja. Era una tarde de verano, cerca del noveno cumpleaños de Harry, cuando la serpiente comenzó a explicarle sobre la naturaleza de los rituales. Estaban destinados a rendir culto, a cultivar la magia tanto propia de quien lo realizaba como la de la tierra y a fomentar el crecimiento mágico. Era una magia primitiva, basada en la entrega y el sacrificio, que premiaba al mago practicante con fertilidad y crecimiento mágico. Eran ritos olvidados por la mayoría del mundo mágico, los que se conocían se consideraban oscuros por el Ministerio y estaban prohibidos. Harry sintió enojo por ello, no entendía cómo los magos podían estancar y limitar el regalo que tenían por prejuicios y miedo. Adelgazaban aquello que los enaltecía, ataban en cadenas la bendición de la que gozaban, en lugar de agradecer por la magia y cultivarla, la atrofiaban con su ignorancia. Si la magia estaba a su disposición, si se complementaba con ellos y respondía y cumplía con sus deseos, al niño le resultaba absurdo no retroalimentar ese camino. Era conformarse con la rutina y la mediocridad por el simple hecho de la comodidad, los magos tenían esa cultura de desatención al desarrollo, el sustento de su vida no era enriquecido por etiquetas obsoletas. Harry no comprendía, era como querer crecer y no alimentarse adecuadamente, sonaba ilógico en su mente.  
Raosir se entretuvo durante buena hora y media ese día de julio mientras escuchaba al pequeño frente a él, quien con sus esmeraldas brillantes oscurecidas por la indignación, la pesadez de la atmósfera cargada de magia, despotricaba sobre magos cómodos y haraganes que no valoraban lo privilegiados que eran ni agradecían adecuadamente la bendición con la que contaban. Escuchar palabras bastante ajenas al lenguaje normal de un niño de casi nueve años no era extraño para Raosir, Harry era rápido de mente e inteligente en sus deducciones, sus horas en la biblioteca le hacían posible expresarse con conceptos incluso inalcanzables para un niño sangre pura de su edad. Por ello era tan divertido escucharlo escandalizarse con palabras correctas intercaladas con insultos bastante imaginativos. Raosir intentó, pero no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas cuando el pequeño de cabello negro finalmente dio por terminada su diatriba al necesitar respirar. Sus risas se escuchaban como un sonido de ahogamiento sibilante. El joven mago la miró sumamente ofendido, pensando que se reía de él. Cuando le explicó al niño sobre el motivo, a Harry no le pareció tan gracioso, pero la serpiente vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño que causó que sus vibrantes ojos verdes se iluminaran con alegría contenida. Raosir se maravilló, no sólo de la hermosura del gesto, sino de la ligereza y tranquilidad que podía saborear en el aire, acompañada de ese zumbido familiar que era la magia de su joven maestro. Esa misma magia que se volvía cada vez más fuerte y expansiva, opresiva y suave.  
Harry había hecho caso a su consejo, su núcleo crecía y se fortalecía. La serpiente apostaría sus colmillos a que debía haber alcanzado el crecimiento de un núcleo normal de un mago de catorce años y su magia estaba más en sintonía con el muchacho. Era el camino correcto, no sólo porque quería que su Harry fuera un mago fuerte, sino porque estos años de entrenamiento serían el puntapié de una magia más carismática, no sólo poderosa y de gran caudal sino también más receptiva a los deseos de Harry e incluso con cierto grado de autonomía. Era un privilegio, Raosir no había visto este desarrollo mágico en nadie, ni siquiera en su viejo maestro, el futuro diría si esto se mantendría en el tiempo, o el destino frustraría este objetivo, ella sólo podía fomentar el entusiasmo de Harry por ser un buen mago, meta que se estaba cumpliendo con creces. Por ahora su nivel estaba por encima de la media, con una ventaja de desarrollo de cinco años en su magia. Este avance la animaba, su magia también zumbaba en sincronía con la energía frente a ella.  
Dejando a un lado estos pensamientos, continuó con las ramas prohibidas de la magia, magias que se practicaban cuando ella era una serpiente joven, incluso cuando su maestro la cambió para hacerla algo mejor.  
— _Te hablaré de la magia de sangre y la nigromancia, Harry_ —advirtió Raosir, y así la lección continuó.  
Las magias prohibidas dieron una perspectiva más clara a Harry sobre lo que provocaba el miedo en la gente. Sabía que los magos se guiaban a veces supersticiosamente asumiendo algunos presupuestos, pero no contaba con que la ignorancia contribuyera a exaltar esas supersticiones y prohibir áreas enteras de la magia por como podrían ser utilizadas. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro con la sociedad mágica, pero le sorprendía que el hecho de prohibir la magia de sangre por la simple razón de que tenia la capacidad de dañar gravemente si se utilizaba mal. Harry rogaba a los cielos que los magos no siguieran razonando de ese modo, en dos años considerarían que el hechizo levitador podría usarse para causar golpes en la cabeza a otros magos y el se quedaría sin educación mágica. Toda magia, le dijo Harry a su compañera, podía ser utilizada de forma equivocada y tenía la potencialidad de dañar, incluso el incendio podría prender fuego a un edificio mágico con miles de hechiceros dentro y sin embargo no estaba prohibido. Se lamentó por esta actitud de la mayoría del colectivo brujo. La magia de sangre le pareció atractiva, fue una de las primeras manifestaciones del conjuramiento, cuando todavía no habían sido creadas las estructuras de los hechizos, o el latín como lengua no existía. Era curioso incluso como el idioma utilizado estructuraba la magia de esa forma.  
Los rituales de sangre exigían sacrificio y dedicación, entrega y voluntad, dijo Raosir, pero también gran concentración, ya que una equivocación podía dar lugar a la catástrofe. Era un medio de canalización algo arriesgado, ya que al ser un método rudimentario la magia podía tornarse salvaje. Por eso era importante el desarrollo de una sintonía con ese poder y el crecimiento del núcleo mágico. La posibilidad de aplicación de la magia de la sangre era bastante amplia, Harry lo atribuyó al hecho de haber sido uno de los primeros medios de canalización y a la crudeza con la que actúan los rituales. Demostraba incluso cierta pureza en la energía que podía decirse estaba distorsionada en los hechizos por el esquema que le daba el uso del lenguaje y el movimiento de varita.  
Harry reflexionaba sobre estos pensamientos a medida que Raosir disertaba sobre las ramas prohibidas. No había leído ningún libro sobre la sociedad mágica o la magia en sí, pero el conocimiento de Raosir sobre los temas era directo y amplio. Harry se preguntaba internamente cuántos años exactamente tenía su amiga. Le desconcertaba cuando la serpiente le hablaba sobre las protecciones de sangre en las tumbas de los faraones egipcios y de cómo fueron diagramadas por algunos sacerdotes. También había detalles macabros de los cuales podía prescindir a esta edad. No necesitaba saber como los magos oscuros de china utilizaban la nigromancia para proteger sus fortalezas. No sabía de cómo había obtenido Raosir estas historias, pero demostraban que la serpiente también era ávida por el conocimiento, curiosa en cuanto a la naturaleza de la magia y crítica de la estrechez mental de los hechiceros. Si Harry no estuviera sentado en el banco, pensaría que era una serpiente negra y se estaba mirando en el espejo. Sus mentes compartían una simetría en sus concepciones, y su vínculo con Raosir se fortalecía cada vez más. Era más consciente de la presencia de la serpiente, de la magia familiar, antigua y extraña que emanaba de ella, a veces incluso podía jurar que oía la voz de Raosir en su mente, una idea ridícula.  
Harry se sintió medio asqueado y horrorizado durante sus lecciones generales sobre las prácticas nigrománticas, no contaba con formar un ejército de inferius, o intentar revivir a las criaturas mágicas para ahorrarse el trabajo de domesticarlas, el fin de la nigromancia no le quedaba claro, no sabía si nació como una rama que pretendía buscar un escape a la muerte o como un medio de utilizar a los muertos como carne de cañon. Lo que si le generó curiosidad fue el cómo ese tipo de magia podía reanimar algo que había cumplido su ciclo vital, que la magia pudiera revivir, aunque de una forma algo macabra, algo marchito y sin vida demostraba las potencialidades de su uso y otra vez la autolimitación y censura propia de los magos.  
Cuando las lecciones sobre las magias más prohibidas en la modernidad del mundo mágico terminaron, Harry creía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Mañana sería el día de su noveno cumpleaños. Sabía que debía agradecer por el giro que su vida tomaba. Estaba feliz por saber finalmente lo que era. Contento de por fin saber sobre el mundo al que pertenecía, al que probablemente pertenecían sus padres. Aunque el tema no había sido charlado con Raosir, ella lo había insinuado y cambiado de tema rápidamente. Harry, perceptivo, supo que no debía presionar el asunto y que más pronto que tarde recibiría las respuestas que necesitaba. Estaba satisfecho con su conocimiento sobre el mundo de la magia, la información zumbaba en su mente. Todas las noches, Harry entrenaba con su magia en su armario, levitaba los soldados de juguete rotos que había obtenido en el tacho de basura de los Dursley, encendía pequeñas bolas de luces que iluminaban su pequeña habitación. Sin embargo, el desarrollo más importante lo obtuvo durante el mes pasado. Rememorando una de las charlas sobre magia de la mente que había tenido con Raosir, Harry había deseado que sus parientes pensaran que era un gran día para pasar un fin de semana en Londres, acompañó dicho anhelo con la energía que lo abrazaba en todo momento. No fue una sorpresa que ese viernes al mediodía sus tíos le informaran que se iban a Londres a pasar el fin de semana con Dudders y que dejaban la casa a su cuidado. Harry estuvo eufórico durante todo el día, y cuando hablo con Raosir sobre el tema, ella lo felicitó y le dijo que era más fácil influir en los muggles que en lo seres mágicos, aún así era un logro notable haberlo hecho a su edad. Ese día Raosir volvió al número cuatro con Harry, y juntos pasaron un gran fin de semana libre de Dursley. La serpiente tuvo una conducta extraña cuando llego a la entrada del jardín de Privet Drive. Se quedó paralizada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y luego, sacó su lengua para saborear el aire. Luego de ingresar tuvo una mirada pensativa por un instante, pasado lo cual volvió a su habitual yo. Harry la analizó sin decir palabra, sabiendo que si era algo que debía saber Raosir se lo diría, no había secretos entre ellos, y si los había era porque no era el momento oportuno de revelarlos. El fin de semana sin sus parientes pasó volando. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento Harry fue más activo en el uso de su magia para “sugerir” a sus parientes que lo dejaran en paz. Era bastante gracioso ver al tío Vernon cruzarlo por la casa con una mirada de indiferencia, pasar de largo a su sobrino como si fuera un mueble para luego congelarse como si le hubieran dado un martillazo en la cabeza. Cuando su tío se daba vuelta para observarlo, le dirigía una mirada extraña, como si no supiera exactamente cómo actuar frente al joven Potter. Harry gozó enormemente durante estos últimos meses. Su magia crecía fuerte y se sentía más viva que nunca, cuando Harry la dejaba vagar libre en el parque, podía sentir la euforia en la carga del aire. Raosir se mostraba complacida y contenta y respondía al zumbido con siseos de placer. Las magias de ambos también estaban más en sintonía, tanto que Harry podía sentir fugazmente las emociones de su amiga. Era una sensación rara y reconfortante.  
Este día, Harry disfrutaría de su última lección sobre magia, y luego vería lo que su autodeclarada maestra continuaría enseñándole. Fue con gran sorpresa que Harry reaccionó cuando Raosir se apoyó en su rodilla y dijo:  
— _Hoy Harry, hablaremos de una rama exclusiva de la magia, que contados hechiceros han practicado a lo largo de la historia, se basa en una lengua que pocos magos comprenden y hablan_ —comenzó la serpiente con gran misterio— _La magia de la que te hablo es aquella realizada por medio de mi idioma, la lengua que tú también hablas, el pársel. Parselmagic tiene la ventaja de que cada conjuro y maldición realizada en ese lenguaje puede ser contrarrestada en principio sólo en la misma lengua, lo que dificulta que un mago no hablante pueda romper tus hechizos. No quiere decir que sea infalible, los magos que no hablan pársel pueden dar con las contramaldiciones, sin embargo deben recorrer un camino más largo que el hablante, lo que causa en la mayoría de los casos un retardo en la respuesta que genera consecuencias desagradables._ —Raosir hablaba con fuego en sus ojos y pasión en sus siseos— _Si eres ingenioso, lo cual creo que eres, podrás crear tus propios hechizos en pársel, lo que hará prácticamente imposible que otro mago pueda contrarrestar tus conjuros, este principio se aplica a todo, tanto a encantos, como a hechizos y maldiciones. Podrías crear escudos tan sólidos que tendrías un gran margen de tiempo para poder escapar antes de que los desactiven. La magia en pársel te otorga una gran ventaja._  
Harry escuchó con avidez sobre la magia en pársel y sus beneficios. Era una magia que definitivamente practicaría cuando tuviera los conocimientos básicos en magia, lo cual Raosir le dijo que no ocurriría hasta que Harry estuviera en su tercer año en Hogwarts.  
El poder realizar hechizos y dar forma a la magia en una lengua que muy pocos tenían la capacidad de hablar le daba una sensación de privilegio que exprimiría al máximo.  
Fue una de sus lecciones favoritas.  
El día de su cumpleaños no hubo lecciones, Harry influyó en sus parientes para irse de picnic a un parque que quedaba a veinte kilómetros de Surrey, con lo cual pasó un día de tranquilidad con la compañía de Raosir mientras engullía toda la comida que podía de la heladera de tía Petunia. Gracias a su magia, ahora podía alimentarse adecuadamente, compeliendo a su tía a comprar más víveres y asumir que era normal que Harry recibiera un sustento acorde a su edad.  
Esa noche, cuando Harry fue a despedir a Raosir, lo invadió una sensación de presentimiento cuando la serpiente lo miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos y le dijo seriamente:  
— _Mañana no habrá lecciones, te contaré una historia. Una historia de una pareja de magos que murieron en su juventud, dejando atrás a un niño maravilloso. Mañana te contaré la historia de tus padres, Harry, y también parte de la tuya. Buenas Noches, pequeño._  
Harry observó en silencio mientras su familiar se movía silenciosamente hacía su improvisado hogar. Tenía un sentimiento de melancolía, tristeza y ansiedad. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, sus padres eran magos y mañana sabría que había sucedido con ellos. Mañana se aclararían sus dudas. Esa noche se durmió con sentimientos ambivalentes. Soñó con una cabellera rojiza, una voz suave y dulce, y una risa profunda y cariñosa.  
No era consciente de ello, pero el niño durmiente mañana iniciaría el camino inexorable hacia su destino. Uno que podía traerle felicidad y dicha, o pesar y tragedia. No sabía que a partir de mañana su vida daría un giro rotundo y que estaba obligado a prepararse para los obstáculos que se presentarían ante él y que debía sortear si quería hacer honor al nombre que la Gran Bretaña mágica le había otorgado esa noche de Halloween hace tantos años.


	4. Historias de vida y muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry aprende sobre sus padres. Y sobre sí mismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el cuarto capítulo!

Ese primero de Agosto, después del almuerzo, Harry había compelido inadvertidamente a tía Petunia para que lavara los platos, el niño se encaminó hacia el parque con un nudo de nervios en su vientre.

Raosir lo estaba esperando al lado de su banco habitual, su amiga estaba alerta y Harry podía percibir la aprensión que emanaba de la criatura.

— _Hola Harry, hoy aprenderás la historia de tus padres y parte de la tuya_ —Raosir afirmó luego de recibir un asentimiento del joven a modo de saludo—

Harry la escuchaba expectante, su magia llenaba el aire con nerviosismo, demostrando la agitación interna de su dueño. La serpiente continuó su relato:

— _Sabes de las ideas de supremacía sangre pura, y su desprecio por los mestizos y nacidos de muggles, a los que consideran inferiores. Hace veinte años, Gran Bretaña mágica sufrió una guerra por estas ideas. Pero nuestra historia comienza en un tiempo anterior, un 31 de diciembre de 1926, con un niño llamado Tom Riddle._

El joven escuchaba atentamente. No sabía por qué, pero a la mención del nombre Riddle su magia produjo un siseo enojado, como si le desagradara tremendamente este apellido. Harry averiguaría la razón.

Raosir prosiguió.

— _Ese día de invierno de 1926, en un orfanato del centro de Londres, una bruja de nombre Merope Gaunt, dio a luz a un niño al que llamó Tom Marvolo Riddle, luego de lo cual murió. Nuestro pequeño Tom era un mago, cosas extrañas sucedían a su alrededor. Creció en el orfanato bajo el maltrato de los otros niños, pero a medida que se hacía más grande, aprendió que podía usar sus dones para lastimar a aquellos que le hacían daño, para intimidar a otros y dominar a sus pares._

_Fue este pequeño Riddle quien recibió su carta de Hogwarts, maravillado por el nuevo mundo y curioso en cuanto a sus capacidades. Tom fue, a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, un estudiante brillante y locuaz, encantó a todos sus profesores y deleitó a sus compañeros con muestras de habilidades mágicas increíbles. Como Slytherin, Tom era ambicioso y astuto, y comenzó a utilizar su poder para formar su círculo, los cimientos de lo que sería su ejército._

Harry escuchó fascinado el desarrollo de la historia, intuía hacia donde se dirigía, sin embargo no acotó nada y siguió las palabras de Raosir.

— _Durante sus años en Hogwarts, se estableció en la cima de la jerarquía en su casa, usó a los herederos de las más prominentes familias de sangre pura como subordinados, quienes acataban sus órdenes, ya sea por miedo o por compartir un poco de ese poder._

_El joven Riddle comenzó a incursionar en las Artes Oscuras, en las cuales sobresalía enormemente, aparte de ser brillante en las materias del plan de estudios del Colegio. Enseño a sus seguidores a usar esas Artes e instauró la admiración y el miedo en todos ellos._

_A sus diecisiete años, Tom ya sabía una gran cantidad de magia como pocos magos en la historia, era brillante y carismático, y muchos se preguntaban cuánto tardaría en llegar a un puesto de alto rango en el Ministerio. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Tom comenzó a trabajar de ayudante en una tienda de objetos de cuestionada moralidad durante un año, luego de lo cual viajó por el mundo para aprender y practicar magias distintas._

Harry pensaba que habían llegado al punto de quiebre de la historia, que la vida de Riddle era importante para el mundo mágico. Era curioso sobre las similitudes, ambos huérfanos, los dos fueron maltratados de pequeños, sin embargo Harry no seguiría el camino de Riddle. No abusaría de su regalo por el simple hecho de someter a otros.

Raosir siguió su relato:

— _El joven Tom, paso a ser un mago adulto que incursionó en todo tipo de magias, algunas que no entendía y que sólo le llamaban la atención por el poder que otorgaban. Se convirtió en un purista de sangre, a pesar de su apellido muggle, ya que detestaba a los no mágicos tanto por el maltrato que le habían infligido durante su infancia, como por sus experiencias durante el bombardeo alemán a Londres. Todo ello, más su complejo de superioridad, lo convenció de la idea de que los muggles debían ser erradicados, y que los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles eran inferiores a los magos de sangre pura. Las viejas familias debían retomar el lugar que les correspondía en el mundo mágico bajo el liderazgo de alguien fuerte y poderoso. Tom tomó ese manto de líder y comenzó a reunir a sus simpatizantes a su causa. Los herederos de las familias sangre pura que habían ido con Riddle a la escuela, lo veían como el mago que los guiaría a una era dorada de enaltecida dominación y poder. Ya en Hogwarts, Tom detestaba su apellido de origen Muggle, por lo cual se dio un nombre que ocasionaría el respeto y el miedo en el mundo mágico. Se nombró así mismo como Voldemort._

_Sin embargo, Voldemort no entraría en escena hasta el retorno de Tom a Gran Bretaña, la máscara que usaría para ocultar su origen mestizo adquiriría notoriedad a partir de 1970._

_Luego de su regreso, Tom quería reclutar seguidores para apoderarse del Ministerio, en principio utilizó las amenazas y las promesas de poder. Pero no sólo intentó seducir a brujas y magos, sino que también quería el apoyo de las criaturas mágicas, a las que les aseguraría los derechos que el Ministerio les negaba. Habló con los hombres lobo, los gigantes y vampiros, y llevó a algunos de su lado._

_Poco a poco, Tom fue cayendo en la violencia y la inestabilidad mental, el joven Riddle dio paso al mago oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos, aquel que el mundo mágico temía y teme, hasta hoy, nombrar: Voldemort._

Harry estaba absorbido por la historia, cautivado por la conversión del hombre en algo que, para bien o para mal, formaba parte importante de la historia de la magia.

La serpiente tomo una pausa para observar las reacciones de su maestro, era importante que conociera la historia de su enemigo para comprender la suya propia. Si Harry escuchara estos acontecimientos desde una perspectiva ensuciada por la ideología o con ausencia de algunos hechos trascendentes perdería el entendimiento de las concepciones sobre Voldemort y su apogeo, las causas y los entretejidos de la guerra mágica que era una parte esencial de su destino.

Raosir prosiguió con la historia.

— _Voldemort comenzó a practicar la violencia contra aquellos que se oponían a sus ideas y que no estaban de acuerdo con su supremacía sangre pura. Paulatinamente, la sociedad mágica reaccionó ante las acciones del nuevo Señor Oscuro. El foco de la oposición fue el viejo maestro de transfiguración de Voldemort, quien había sido nombrado director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y ya había triunfado por sobre un Señor Oscuro, el mago era Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore era considerado por muchos uno de los magos más grandes y poderosos de la historia, y Voldemort era reticente al enfrentamiento frontal entre ambos, ya sea por miedo o incomodidad al haber sido Dumbledore su profesor. De cualquier forma, Dumbledore organizó la oposición con mayor o menor éxito._

_El Ministerio se ha caracterizado por ser una institución corrupta, que beneficia a aquellos favoritos de los que están en el poder y también por ser incompetente al enfrentar situaciones críticas. Fue en ese contexto que estalló la guerra mágica. Los funcionarios ministeriales desaparecían y morían por docenas, así como miembros que se oponían al llamado “Lado Oscuro”. Los simpatizantes de Voldemort y Dumbledore se enfrentaban en escaramuzas que ocasionaban derramamiento de sangre mágica, lo cual teniendo en cuenta la no tan grande población de magos, afectaba en gran medida la expansión de la comunidad. Los blancos favoritos de Voldemort y sus seguidores, que fueron denominados mortífagos, eran los nacidos de muggles y los muggles. Fueron asesinados por miles y por deporte, como un mensaje de la superioridad de los magos sobre ellos. Los mortífagos señalaban los lugares de sus crímenes con la marca oscura, el sello personal de su maestro._

_Dumbledore a su vez también reclutaba seguidores, teniendo la ventaja adicional de poder observar a los magos y las brujas talentosas que asistían a Hogwarts de primera mano. Fue así como conoció a dos jóvenes magos que sobresalían por su brillantez y valentía. Sus nombres eran James Potter y Lily Evans._

Harry sintió una emoción dual en su pecho, triste por el destino de sus padres, y contento de por fin saber su historia.

— _Lily Evans era una joven bruja nacida de muggles muy inteligente y estudiosa. Fue clasificada en Gryffindor, donde demostró ser agradable incluso con algunos Slytherins. James Potter provenía de un linaje noble y antiguo, descendiente de prominentes y antiguas familias mágicas cuyo legado corre aún en las venas de Potter, en las tuyas Harry. James fue, durante  sus primeros años, un joven bastante arrogante y bromista que a veces atormentaba a sus compañeros de clase. Fue ello lo que causó que tu madre en un principio lo detestara. A lo largo de sus años escolares, tu padre maduró y se convirtió en un joven centrado y más agradable, sobresalía en la transfiguración y era talentoso en las demás áreas. Tu madre, por otro lado, fue un prodigio en los encantamientos y las pociones. Tus padres comenzaron a salir durante su sexto año en la escuela, y a partir de ese momento ya eran inseparables. En ese tiempo, la guerra contra Voldemort adquirió un nivel de alta violencia y cuando terminaron Hogwarts se unieron a Dumbledore en su lucha contra los supremacistas de sangre. Durante esos años participaron en enfrentamientos directos contra Voldemort en tres ocasiones, logrando escapar del Señor Oscuro gracias a su habilidad._

A Harry no le gustaba el rumbo del relato, no entendía el desperdicio del talento como carne de cañón, quizás se justificara la lucha por sus ideales, pero el inmiscuir a recién graduados de Hogwarts sin la preparación suficiente generaba una incomodidad en él, que le hacía preguntarse por qué los magos más adultos permitirían la destrucción de las jóvenes promesas del mundo mágico. Raosir prosiguió y Harry tenía la sensación  de que la historia tomaría la dirección que le brindaría las respuestas que ansiaba.

— _Fue durante este punto álgido de la lucha, donde el poder de Voldemort crecía desmesuradamente y su triunfo sobre el bando contrario se veía como inevitable cuando ocurrió un hecho inesperado. Voldemort se presentó en la casa de tu familia en Godric`s Hollow, sorteando las protecciones que la guardaban, y asesinó a tu padre con la maldición de la muerte. Tu madre intentó protegerte, poniéndose como un escudo humano y el Señor Tenebroso usó la maldición mortal también en ella. Cuando Voldemort apuntó su varita hacia ti y pronunció el hechizo que debería haberte matado, la maldición rebotó y destruyó su cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera su poder. La protección y el sacrificio de tu madre fueron los que hicieron ineficaz la maldición. Es una magia antigua y poderosa que está  aún hoy ligada intrincadamente a tu magia. Esa protección también te mantiene a salvo mientras compartas el hogar con la sangre de tu madre, por ello fuiste criado por tus tíos. El mundo mágico te conoce, Harry, eres el único mago que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, eres famoso, un estandarte para la luz y un objetivo para la oscuridad. Te llaman el niño-que-vivió. Deberás enfrentar esa situación cuando vuelvas a ese  mundo, deberás prepararte para aquellos que te querrán por tu fama, tu poder o riqueza. Deberás ser cauto con los magos que pretenderán usarte en su beneficio o influenciarte para que compartas sus ideas._

Harry estaba entumecido, sus padres habían sido asesinados por el mago oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos, había sobrevivido a la peor maldición imperdonable cuando nadie lo había hecho. Era famoso en el mundo de la magia por ese hecho. También sentía rabia contra Voldemort, por haber destruido a su familia y condenarlo a la vida con los Dursley. Estaba determinado a demostrar que era mucho más que el niño-que-vivió. Honraría el sacrificio de sus padres, los enorgullecería para agradecer por haber dado sus vidas por él. Lucharía por un mundo mágico mejor.

Pensar en sus padres lo llenó de calidez y emoción, el saberse amado de esa forma le hacía derramar lágrimas de tristeza y afecto, de pérdida y gratitud. Fue querido por ellos, dieron su vida para que el viviera, su magia zumbó.

Raosir lo observaba en silencio. La inquietaba hacer llorar a Harry, nunca había visto tal reacción. Era lógica, después de todo acababa de contarle cómo un mago oscuro psicótico obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre había asesinado a sus padres dejándolo huérfano a la edad de un año. A pesar de haber sido un poco cruda, no se arrepentía, la situación de Harry era única, no sólo era famoso y admirado, también era detestado y odiado por los seguidores de Voldemort y sus simpatizantes que lo veían como el responsable de la destrucción no sólo de su líder sino también de la oportunidad de llevar sus ideales a la práctica. Harry sería visto como un obstáculo por aquellos que pensaban en resurgir el movimiento iniciado por Voldemort hace veinte años.

Y por si fuera poco debería estar atento ante los oportunistas que solo lo querrían por su fama y poder. Por eso era mejor decirle la verdad y prepararlo adecuadamente para que cuando hiciera frente al mundo mágico fuera con conocimiento y habilidad. No sería un títere cuyas cuerdas estuvieran dispuestas para el primer mago que aprovechara la situación. Raosir planeaba que Harry decidiera su propio destino, y para ello debía darle las herramientas necesarias.

Harry estaba pensando profundamente en todo. La historia de Voldemort encajaba con la de un mago con un complejo de superioridad bastante obvio. Era claro que los sangre pura vieron en el Señor Oscuro la oportunidad de crear su sociedad deseada que los empoderaría en lo alto de la jerarquía social. También veía fallos en cómo Dumbledore y sus seguidores cometieron el error de anteponer la moralidad antes que la vida misma. Quizás por eso sufrieron grandes bajas. Mientras que Voldemort y los mortífagos echaban mano a magias más destructivas, Dumbledore y sus partidarios usaban hechizos que permitían a los magos oscuros reintegrarse a las filas del Señor Oscuro nuevamente.

Raosir profundizó en las ideas detrás de la guerra mágica, habló de la ambición de las familias sangre pura para compartir el poder de Voldemort, las acciones que llevaron a cabo para ganarse el favor del mago oscuro, la humillación a la que se sometieron para obtener una gota más de poder. Describió la infiltración de los mortífagos en el Ministerio, el uso de las amenazas y la maldición imperius para controlar y coaccionar. Los asesinatos en masas de muggles y nacidos de muggles, el ataque a las criaturas que se oponían al reinado de terror de su maestro.

Harry oyó esto con cierto grado reticente de admiración, si bien eran los métodos del asesino de sus padres, debía reconocer que la estrategia desplegada era inteligente, como ir sembrando semillas inadvertidamente en un campo plantado que crecería para apoderarse de todo.

Las tácticas de los mortífagos en infiltración eran bastante ingeniosas y ocasionaban la desconfianza entre los magos, ya que no sabían en quien fiarse.

El lado de Dumbledore había sido bastante ingenuo en sus tácticas y por eso no sorprendió a Harry el que estuvieran perdiendo hasta el momento en que Voldemort fue vencido por la magia de su madre.

Otro tema que le llamó la atención fue la incompetencia del Ministerio, su ineficacia al no poder capturar a los seguidores del mago oscuro. Por último, casi al final de la guerra se autorizó el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables por los aurores, los cazadores de magos tenebrosos, en una medida bastante oportunista tomada por el jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Harry entendía el propósito, pero el Ministerio debería haber actuado antes, no permitir que Voldemort y su ejército crecieran de esa forma.

Era despreciable como ambos bandos usaban a las criaturas, tratando de convocarlas a su causa con la promesa de más derechos pero ninguno de esos bandos lucho por ellos. Harry odiaba esa postura, si las criaturas se unieran a uno de esos lados, era por sus méritos y no por promesas inconclusas. Ni Voldemort o Dumbledore habían hecho nada por hombres lobo, centauros o goblins, sólo los habían usado.

Hablaron de las luchas internas en los círculos sangre pura, de las familias neutrales que estaban en desacuerdo con algunas de las ideas de Voldemort, pero sobre todo con sus métodos.

Las familias de la luz que apoyaban a Dumbledore y su bando fueron diezmadas y en algunos casos aniquiladas. Para Harry Voldemort debería estar realmente loco, destruir un linaje como el de los McKinnon demostraba que no le interesaba tanto la sangre mágica, sino más bien lograr sus fines.

Raosir le enunció las familias de luz y sus pérdidas, los Bones, los Prewett, los Longbottoms. Familias destruidas por la malicia de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

También su amiga le mencionó sobre el círculo interior de Voldemort y sus jerarquías. Le habló de las familias que habían seguido a Riddle desde Hogwarts y aquellos que habían dado a sus hijos a la causa de su maestro. Le contó sobre los Malfoy, los Black y su famosa locura, los Lestrange y sus excentricidades, los Rosier, Nott y Avery. Familias antiguas que apoyaban la aniquilación de la sangre que infectaba su mundo de pureza mágica.

Gracioso resultó que los orgullosos sangre pura se postraran ante los pies de un mestizo por poder, y que se dejaran torturar ante el fracaso o recibir una palmadita en la cabeza frente a una misión bien hecha. La ironía de ciertas cosas.

Las familias oscuras pudieron durante el reinado de terror de Voldemort desarrollar su potencial mediante el uso y abuso de las maldiciones más destructivas y malvadas de la magia. Quizás esto fue otros de los motivos de su apoyo al Señor Oscuro, el poder desatar sus rasgos más bajos.

Eso también pudo ser la razón del destino de algunas familias de la luz , la muerte de algunos de sus miembros y la locura de otros, como los Longbottom.

Dumbledore fue bastante moral para ser un comandante de una guerra mágica, algo inexplicable para Harry, considerando que la guerra consistía en el poder de los números.

Fue algo oscuro saber de la boca de Raosir las luchas de los bandos por el poder en el mundo mágico, no sólo los ideales que las facciones promovían, sino también  los medios que empleaban.

Los encantamientos, hechizos, pociones y maldiciones se usaban para matar, herir y neutralizar al contrincante. También para proteger y guardar las casas y los objetos valiosos, para influir en la población y buscar adeptos a sus ideas. Era una perspectiva bastante oscura de la magia, ya no era esa energía maravillosa que era todo luz y vida, también tenía un lado dañino y de destrucción, de abuso y dominación.

Raosir fue muy metódica en la explicación del rol de las criaturas en la guerra. El pandemónium que desataban las incursiones en las que participaban los gigantes, dejando un rastro de muerte y daños. También le explicó a Harry el miedo que generaba la utilización de los hombres lobo por parte de Voldemort, como sus enemigos temblaban cuando los desataba para acabar con ellos. La neutralidad de los goblins le llamó la atención. Sin embargo, la serpiente le explicó que las criaturas no guardaban simpatía por los magos, y por eso observaban desde cerca cómo se destruían entre ellos. A Harry le generó  un escalofrío cuando Raosir le habló sobre los dementores, como hacían sentir la desesperanza y la tristeza allí por donde iban, y   su unión al bando de Voldemort. Los guardias de la prisión mágica vieron en el Señor Oscuro una mayor satisfacción de sus apetitos por la alegría de los humanos.

Este desdén de los magos por las criaturas mágicas asqueó a Harry. Los seres mágicos eran privilegiados y debían ser respetados. No podía racionalizar su aniquilación o consideración como algo inferior, también eran bendecidos por la diosa.

Harry reflexionó con su amiga sobre el lugar de sus padres en el enfrentamiento, cómo habían sido marcados por Voldemort por su talento y su capacidad para escurrirse entre los dedos del mago oscuro. Esto lo llevó a discutir sobre el lugar que el mundo mágico le atribuiría, no creía en los encasillamientos, para el niño eran una limitación, un encuadre que lo arraigaba en un lugar determinado sin capacidad de desarrollar su potencial.

Los magos, Harry notó, eran bastante rígidos en sus concepciones, luz y oscuridad, bondad y maldad, artes ligeras o magia negra, todo venía predispuesto, no había matices ni excepciones. Era una conducta extraña para un mundo de miles de posibilidades, de encantamientos dinámicos y energía misteriosa. Pensaba que era una contradicción inusual.

Durante ese mes, Harry digirió toda la información sobre la guerra mágica que Raosir analizaba en detalle en esas tardes. Profundizó en los miembros más prominentes de ambos bandos, sus proclividades y curiosidades. Las razones detrás de su posicionamiento en el conflicto.

También le hablo de la dinámica que tomaba el mundo mágico ante la aparición de un mago oscuro. La sociedad despertaba del letargo en el que normalmente se encontraba y surgía un fanatismo ciego y la acción drástica que lo acompañaba.

La serpiente le explicó que la misma situación se había dado durante el surgimiento de Grindelwald, el mago oscuro más temible que había existido antes de ser destronado por Voldemort. Sin embargo, Grindelwald había expandido su poder a varios países, a diferencia de Voldemort que no llegó a controlar la totalidad de Gran Bretaña gracias al sacrificio de Lily Evans. Grindelwald era, según Raosir, un mago alemán que había aprovechado el clima de inestabilidad política del mundo muggle para cimentar su poder en el mundo mágico. Usó las circunstancias anteriores a la segunda guerra mundial muggle como propaganda para instaurar la dominación sobre los no mágicos y la caída del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. El mago oscuro logró expandir su influencia a los países conquistados por Hitler y hacerse con las comunidades mágicas que habitaban allí. Dominó Alemania, Bélgica, los Países Bajos, Bulgaria, Polonia y Francia. Cuando su poder parecía imparable y se aprestaba a conquistar Inglaterra fue derrotado por Dumbledore en 1945.

De ahí la fama internacional del director de Hogwarts, quien era un mago muy influyente con varios cargos importantes. Muchas brujas y magos lo veían como alguien a quien emular e imitar, un héroe al que seguir. Su lucha contra Voldemort, y la caída del mago oscuro, dijo Raosir, lo constituyeron en el mago más grande del tiempo presente.

Harry era cauto con respecto a Dumbledore, le parecía un gran mago y un buen hombre, pero analizando su actitud en la guerra creyó que pecó de ingenuo e irrazonable.

El niño no quería prejuzgar ni arraigar ideas equivocadas en su mente, había aprendido esa lección de las enseñanzas con Raosir, parece que la obstinación de los magos por las categorías sería uno de sus grandes obstáculos a vencer y tendría que cuidarse de no caer en esa trampa al entrar en el mundo mágico.

Todas las noches, Harry pensaba intensamente en las anécdotas de Raosir sobre la guerra, tratando de almacenar la información cuidadosa y detalladamente. Sabía que obtendría mayores detalles cuando tuviera acceso a libros sobre la historia de su mundo, pero le parecía importante la perspectiva de la serpiente, bastante objetiva y fría en cuanto a los hechos, como un relator desapegado de los sucesos, no enturbiado por las ideas y fanatismos.

También analizaba a su familia, sobre todo a su tía. La relación con ellos había sido de una rutina tranquila y aburrida, con la magia de Harry afectándolos de tal modo que lo evitaban como si tuviera la peste. Seguía haciendo la jardinería y la comida, pero tía Petunia se encargaba de la limpieza, ya no lo golpeaban y Dudley actuaba retraído a su alrededor. Pero Harry miraba a su tía furtivamente preguntándose si sabría del destino de su hermana, de la magia poderosa de la cual Harry ahora era consciente y podía sentir cada vez que pasaba la entrada al jardín. Tenía curiosidad por saber si conocía el sacrificio de Lily para que Harry viviera, y si actuaría de otra forma hacia su sobrino con ese conocimiento.

El joven de pelo azabache no se hacía ilusiones, sabía que las relaciones con sus parientes serían en el mejor de los casos apáticas y cordiales. No había cariño entre ellos, a lo que Harry podía aspirar era a que lo dejaran en paz y  cada cual a sus asuntos.

Su magia crecía, Raosir se lo había dicho. Harry se entusiasmaba, pero también se preocupaba. Se preguntaba quién lo había dejado en ese lugar, y por qué nadie le dijo sobre su consideración en el mundo mágico. Harry agradecía la presencia de Raosir, si hubiera entrado en su mundo ignorante de la guerra y los bandos podría ser desgarrado fácilmente por algún mortífago que evadió Azkaban o aprovechado por un mago en busca de popularidad. Tenía que prepararse para enfrentar estas eventualidades.

Quería ser independiente, honrar a sus padres y defenderse de aquellos que le guardaban rencor por sobrevivir al encuentro con Voldemort.

Lo desconcertaba el miedo visceral que generaba el nombre. Los magos eran un grupo extraño, se asustaban por un nombre, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si mostrara una foto del Señor Oscuro. Raosir le dijo que a veces los nombres tenían poder, y que, aunque Harry no debía tener miedo de decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, la cautela era la ruta más sensata. El joven estaba de acuerdo, no había que subestimar al enemigo.

Le llevo una de las tardes de finales de Agosto discutir con Raosir sobre magos oscuros y ligeros, la serpiente le dijo que había presenciado su buena cuota de ambos, pero que todo mago tenía su punto débil y que en gran parte se debía a la incapacidad de realizar una gama más amplia de la magia fruto de esa inclinación.

Existían poderosos hechizos de luz así como también magia oscura apabullante. Por eso había pocos magos ligeros capaces de luchar contra las artes oscuras, no las entendían por el simple hecho de aborrecerlas. Los magos oscuros en su mayoría se desinteresaban por los hechizos de luz, y les generaba la incomprensión de principios básicos que en las Artes Oscuras no estaban presentes, ya que gran parte de las maldiciones respondían a las emociones y deseos.

Por ello cada mago era parcialmente ignorante en uno u otro aspecto de la magia, ni hablar de las magias prohibidas que formaron parte de las lecciones introductorias.

Harry y Raosir también se divirtieron, el joven de ojos verdes usaba su magia para crear situaciones graciosas con los transeúntes que paseaban por el parque, como cuando un matón iba corriendo a un adolescente, tropezó con una rama que Harry había levitado y cayó sobre su trasero.

Una de las situaciones más divertidas sucedió en una de esas tardes de agosto, había venido de visita la tía Marge, la desagradable hermana del tío Vernon, quien tuvo la genial idea de hacer perseguir a Harry con uno de sus bulldogs, Harry corrió hacia el parque despavorido en una actuación bastante decente de desesperación, cuando llegó allí usó su magia para crear un espejismo que consistiría en un león persiguiendo a Ripper, el perro gimió lastimeramente cuando vio la ilusión de Harry y corrió enloquecidamente para esconderse en las faldas de tía Marge, quien no entendía lo que había pasado con su bebé.

Harry lloraba lágrimas de risa cada vez que veía un perro por el parque y rememoraba el incidente.

Raosir se divirtió enormemente. Todo estaba tomando una buena forma, la magia de Harry, el conocimiento de su mundo y sus ideas y perspectivas.

La serpiente no quería sobrecargar a Harry de información. A pesar de la inteligencia avanzada del niño y su madurez, tendría tiempo para adquirir en profundidad los conocimientos necesarios en Hogwarts. Allí podría saciar su implacable curiosidad y practicar su magia sistemáticamente. En los meses que pasara en la casa de sus parientes también podría utilizar su magia, no necesitar una varita le facilitaría evadir el rastro.

Raosir planificaba todas estas cosas pensando en el futuro, tenía una sensación de inquietud, no se convencía de la muerte de Voldemort, guardó sus sospechas para sí misma, si tenía razón sobre la extraña energía oscura que salía de la cicatriz de Harry y que pasaba desapercibida para el niño, el Señor Oscuro no estaría tan acabado como algunos creían y su pequeño tendría un camino difícil cuando el mago oscuro quisiera resurgir.

Por ello era sistemática en la enseñanza de Harry, su mayor herramienta era el conocimiento y su magia. Su ingenio y mente le permitirían aprovechar esos recursos para plantar los pies a cualquiera, Señor Oscuro o no.

Era necesario que Harry diera un salto en su educación, que hiciera el primer contacto con el mundo mágico y eso le abría interrogantes. Tendría que pasar desapercibido. Raosir no sabía en quien podía confiar el pequeño, era claro que Dumbledore era responsable de la colocación de Harry con sus parientes, entendía la protección brindada, pero la serpiente cuestionaba la falta de supervisión de un niño mago en lo que era claramente un hogar abusivo. Quizás el director de la escuela mágica tuviera una perspectiva distinta con respecto a Harry y no pensara en los mejores intereses del pequeño. Raosir priorizaba el bienestar de Harry por sobre todo lo demás. También habría que evitar levantar sospechas, nadie podía aún saber que Harry tenía un conocimiento básico sobre la magia y su comunidad. Su magia se debía enmascarar, el gran tamaño y caudal de su núcleo no podía ser de conocimiento común, generaría suspicacias innecesarias y miedos infundados en las mentes más débiles y codicia y ambición en los oportunistas.

Planificó en su mente esa incursión, la ida a Gringotts era inevitable, pero los goblins eran discretos por naturaleza, lo cual la despreocupaba, habría que ocultar la cicatriz, pero eso sería sencillo. Harry tendría que adquirir libros y material para estudiar antes de ir a Hogwarts, llegar preparado. También estaba la cuestión de su ubicación con los Dursley, si bien había sido solucionado gracias a la magia compulsiva del niño, tendría dificultades para disimular todo el tiempo la existencia de libros de magia.

La serpiente llegó a una solución bastante viable, por ello en esa tarde de septiembre cuando Harry se acercó a ella preocupado por la continuidad de su aprendizaje Raosir se convenció de que era el momento adecuado.

— _Harry, has aprendido lo básico y general del mundo mágico, pero es hora de profundizar ese conocimiento_ —comenzó— _Viajaremos al Callejón Diagon, donde obtendrás dinero de tu bóveda para comprar textos mágicos._

Harry estaba sorprendido, no creía que tan pronto iría al mundo de la magia. El aire zumbó, como respondiendo a la alegría del joven de ojos verdes. Por fin volvería a su mundo y comenzaría su propio camino.

 

 


	5. El callejón Diagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es largo!!Saludos!

Harry estaba vibrante de energía y excitación, hoy sería el día de su retorno al mundo mágico, era un jueves, los días anteriores habían sido destinados a la planificación de su visita al callejón mágico donde visitaría las tiendas mágicas.

Raosir viajaría dentro de su ropa y le brindaría una protección extra al estar oculta. La serpiente le dijo al joven brujo que debía enmascarar su gran núcleo para no alertar a otros magos sobre su caudal mágico. Harry no tenía inconveniente, aún podría recurrir a su magia aunque estuviera enmascarada, después de todo era una parte de él.

Harry había compelido a su tía Petunia a darle cincuenta libras para viajar a Londres , y a sus tres parientes a hacer su normal comportamiento olvidándose de él.

Fue luego del mediodía que Harry abordó un tren hacía el centro de Londres, bajo las indicaciones de Raosir, Harry dejó el subterráneo e inició su camino por una calle llena de locales de comida y negocios de ropa y música, camino durante unos minutos hasta detenerse frente a la entrada de un diminuto bar, de aspecto mugriento, Raosir le dijo que el nombre del lugar era el Caldero Chorreante. La gente que pasaba apresurada ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, de un lado, a la casa de música, del otro lado, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante

Para ser un lugar famoso, era muy oscuro y miserable. El bar estaba relativamente tranquilo, Harry y Raosir habían elegido este horario por la poca afluencia de gente.

Harry se dirigió hacia la barra por instrucción de su amiga, quien siseaba bajamente para no ser oída. Se paró frente al tabernero, quien lo miró críticamente. Su cicatriz estaba oculta y sus anteojos torcidos le daban un aspecto algo raro. El niño habló al tabernero.

—Disculpe, ¿podría abrirme la entrada al callejón? Mi tía me espera allí.

Si el dueño del lugar sospechaba algo extraño, lo guardó para sí mismo, ya que guió hasta un pequeño patio cerrado donde no había más que un tacho de basura y unas hierbas.

El tabernero saco su varita del bolsillo de sus ropas, Harry pudo sentir la magia del instrumento y como se unía a la del mago. Tocó con su varita tres ladrillos arriba y luego dos horizontales. Luego golpeó la pared tres veces más, se dio la vuelta y volvió al bar.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero—que se hizo cada vez más ancho— y un segundo más tarde Harry contemplaba un pasaje abovedado hacia una calle con adoquines, que se torcía y doblaba fuera de la vista.

Harry y Raosir entraron en el pasaje.

La calle a la que accedió zumbaba con actividad y magia. El ambiente estaba cargado de esa bella energía que fascinaba tanto a Harry. Lo primero que vio fue una pila de calderos  en la puerta del negocio más cercano. <<Calderos – todos los tamaños – lata, cobre, peltre, plata – autorrevolvientes – plegadizos>> decía un cartel que colgaba sobre ellos.

Harry movía la cabeza para todos lados, mientras trataba de mirar todo: los negocios, las cosas que estaban afuera y la gente haciendo compras.

Un suave ulular llegaba de un negocio oscuro, con un cartel que decía <<Emporio de la Lechuza – color tostado, castaño, gris, blanco>>. Había negocios que vendían ropa; otros, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto antes. Vidrieras repletas de tarros de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, pilas tambaleantes de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la Luna…

Harry caminó hasta un edificio de color blanco nieve, que Raosir le dijo era el banco de los magos, Gringotts. De pie, ante las puertas de bronce ilustrado, llevando un uniforme carmesí y dorado había una criatura que no podía ser otra cosa que un duende. El duende era casi de la misma altura que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda, y Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando el mago entró, lo saludó. Enfrentó un segundo par de puertas, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas sobre ellas.

 

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_con lo que les espera a aquellos que pequen de codiciosos,_

_porque aquellos que toman, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Un par de duendes lo hizo pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontró en un amplio hall de mármol.

Un centenar de duendes estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en largos libros de contabilidad, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. En el hall, había demasiadas puertas como para contarlas, y otros duendes guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Harry se acercó al mostrador.

—Buenas tardes—saludó Harry a un duende desocupado—Vengo a sacar dinero de la bóveda de Harry Potter y a ver el estado de las cuentas.

— ¿Tiene su llave, señor?

—No la tengo, no sé donde está.

El duende frunció el ceño.

—Sígame, por favor.

Harry caminó detrás del duende hasta llegar a una de las puertas ornamentadas casi al final del pasillo. El duende abrió la puerta, dejó que Harry entrara, se volvió y camino nuevamente hacia el mostrador. Se encontraba en una sala de techo abovedado con mármol negro. La habitación estaba dominada por un gran escritorio de madera oscura detrás del cual se sentaba un duende bastante intimidante. Harry se acercó al duende y dijo.

—Buenas tardes, soy Harry Potter, vengo a ver el estado de mis cuentas y sacar dinero de mi bóveda.

El duende ensanchó los ojos ligeramente ante la mención del nombre.

—¿ Su llave?

—No la tengo.

—Es una situación irregular—El duende abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó un pergamino extraño con una daga de plata adornada con extraños símbolos. —Debe pinchar su dedo con la daga y dejar caer tres gotas de sangre en el pergamino. El pergamino está encantado para identificar las bóvedas a su nombre, así como el linaje de sus casas.

Harry agarró la daga que el duende le ofrecía y procedió a pincharse el dedo medio, dejando caer tres gotas en el pergamino. La hoja parpadeó con una luz dorada y comenzaron a aparecer trazos que formaban palabras. El duende agarró el pergamino, lo leyó rápidamente, entre sorprendido y resignado y se lo pasó a Harry.

_Nombre: Harry James Potter_

_Padre: James Charlus Potter_

_Madre: Lilian Evans Potter_

_Estado de sangre: Mestizo_

_ Casas: _

_Heredero de la Legendaria y Antigua Casa de Gryffindor por sangre._

_Heredero de la Legendaria y Antigua Casa de Peverell por sangre._

_Heredero de la Legendaria y Antigua Casa de Slytherin por sangre y conquista._

_Heredero de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter por sangre._

_Heredero de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Black por sangre y padrinazgo._

_ Bóvedas: _

__

  1. _Fideicomiso. 250.000 Galleons._



_84, 75, 66, 54, 51. Familia Potter. 36.756.431 Galleons._

_43, 42, 41,40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35. Familia Black. 85.524.076 Galleons_

_14, 11, 9 Familia Slytherin. 2.690.312 Galleons_

_8, 7, 6, 5, 4. Familia Gryffindor. 64.398.612 Galleons_

_3, 2, 1. Familia Peverell. 92.304.612 Galleons_

_ Libros: _

  1. _Bóvedas Potter._



  1. _Bóvedas Black._



  1. _Bóvedas Slytherin._



  1. _Bóvedas Gryffindor._



  1. _Bóvedas Peverell._



_ Artefactos: _

  1. _Bóvedas Potter_



  1. _Bóvedas Black_



  1. _Bóvedas Slytherin_



_633 Bóvedas Gryffindor_

_867 Bóvedas Peverell_

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, era millonario, no concebía ser el heredero de las casas de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Tendría que esforzarse por estar a la altura de su linaje.

El duende habló, como si no estuviera frente al heredero de cinco casas prominentes.

 

—La prueba no incluye la participación en empresas mágicas, para ello deberá hablar con el gerente de sus cuentas, quien se encarga de cuidar sus inversiones hasta que usted pueda enmanciparse a los 16 años y transformarse en el jefe de estas casas. Sólo tiene acceso a su fondo fiduciario. —Habló el duende en un tono bastante profesional. Presionó un botón en su escritorio y en unos minutos apareció un duende más joven, que escuchó atentamente mientras el mas anciano hablaba con él en su lengua.

El otro duende se fue y volvió, entregando a Harry una pequeña llave de oro.

 —Esta es la llave de acceso para su bóveda de confianza. No es normal que usted no la tenga en su poder, su guardián debería habérsela entregado. La otra llave fue anulada, conserve esta y no se la de a nadie.

Harry asintió ante la explicación del duende. Su magia zumbó de entusiasmo, pronto podría comprar libros.

Los ojos del duende se abrieron sorprendidos, un brillo intrigante se apoderó de sus ojos y observó al niño que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro con creciente curiosidad. Apretó otro botón de su escritorio y tuvo que esperar un breve momento hasta que entró otro duende.

—Griphook te acompañará hasta tu bóveda señor Potter, le deseo buena suerte, y bienvenido a su mundo—dijo el duende cordialmente, lo que sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Raosir y Griphook. No era habitual que los magos recibieran la amabilidad de los duendes. La relación entre ambas especies era compleja y tensa.

—Muchas Gracias, señor…

—Ulthan, señor Potter, ese es mi nombre.

—Ulthan, gracias—se despidió el niño, siguiendo a Griphook hacia la puerta y volviendo al pasillo.

Caminaron durante otros segundos hasta una puerta algo tosca. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un angosto pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos rieles en el piso. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los rieles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha. Harry usó su magia para calentar a Raosir, lo que provocó que Griphook se girara bruscamente para mirarlo, una mirada tensa en su rostro. El joven mago le dirigió un gesto de disculpa, lo que alivió levemente a la criatura, la cual le enviaba furtivas miradas cautelosas.

Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.

A Harry le picaban los ojos por las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo bien abiertos. En una oportunidad, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se giró para comprobar si se trataba de un dragón, ya que sabía que custodiaban algunas de las bóvedas de más alta seguridad.

Finalmente, el carro se detuvo frente a una puerta en la pared del pasillo.

Griphook le pidió a Harry la llave dorada y abrió la cerradura. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió y cuando se aclaró, Harry jadeó asombrado por los montículos de monedas de oro. Pilas de monedas de plata y montones pequeñas de bronce.

—Las de oro son Galleons—le explicó Griphook con tono profesoral—Diecisiete Sickles de plata equivalen a un Galleon y veintinueve Knuts de bronce equivalen a un Sickle, es sencillo.

Griphook chasqueó los dedos y apareció en su mano una bolsa de cuero marrón de tamaño mediano. Harry la tomó y comenzó a llenarla con Galleons, Sickles y Knuts suficientes para poder realizar sus compras. Cuando terminó, salió de la bóveda y subió al carro. El viaje de vuelta a la superficie resultó bastante corto, Harry no sabía si se debía a su entusiasmo.

Salió rápidamente del banco, los ojos de Griphook lo siguieron mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Harry no sabía adónde correr primero ahora que tenía una bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos Galleons eran una libra para darse cuenta de que contaba con más dinero del que había tenido en su vida, más dinero incluso del que Dudley tuvo jamás. No sólo aún estaba estupefacto por enterarse que era un mago millonario, sino que era el heredero de linajes renombrados en el mundo mágico. El dinero no era algo que preocupó a Harry, ahora que sabía de su fortuna podía olvidarse del problema, ello no quería decir que pudiera empezar a derrocharlo. Las fortunas en sus bóvedas eran el resultado de las inversiones realizadas por muchos magos pertenecientes a esas familias y debía considerarlo a la hora de utilizar esos fondos.

Daba por descontado que los Dursley no sabían que era millonario, caso contrario habrían saqueado las bóvedas hasta dejarlas vacías. También se preguntó quién sería su guardián mágico y por qué nunca lo había contactado, lo hacía sentir herido.

Harry, por consejo de Raosir, se dirigió hacia el negocio donde vendían baúles. Necesitaba un baúl en el que pudiera meter los libros sobre magia para ocultarlos de sus parientes con mayor facilidad.

El dependiente le preguntó que exactamente buscaba. Harry le explicó las características que debía tener como así también solicitó algo que tuviera una protección mágica.

Optó por un baúl de tres compartimientos, con un encanto de expansión indetectable, podía miniaturizarse, lo que facilitaba su traslado y ocultamiento. Era de color ébano y Harry tuvo que dejarse pinchar el dedo para que la cerradura reconociera su firma mágica lo cual permitiría que sólo el lo abriera. Luego de pagar doscientos Galleons por él y de llevarlo miniaturizado en el bolsillo de su pantalón Harry se dirigió hacía la librería para conseguir los libros que satisfarían su curiosidad por el mundo de la magia hasta que fuera a Hogwarts.

Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había enormes forrados en cuero, otros  del tamaño de una estampilla, con tapas de seda; libros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos con nada impreso.

Harry, por consejo de Raosir deambuló por la librería en busca de aquellos que le servirían para comenzar su educación.

Compró _El libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 1_. Dudó por un instante, antes de decidir adquirir el de _nivel 2_ también.

Siguió con _Historia de la Magia_ , de Batilda Bagshot, un libro bastante enorme con la historia de la brujería. _La Teoría_ _Mágica_ , de Adalbert Waffling tenía los lineamientos básicos sobre la magia.

Harry fue a la sección de transfiguración y agarró la _Guía_ _de transformaciones para principiantes,_ por Emeric Switch.

En las estanterías de pociones, agregó a su canasta varios libros, le pareció un tema interesante. _Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos_ por Phyllida Spore. También compró _La elaboración en la poción: ingredientes, sus efectos y medidas_ de Robert Malcolm.

Siguió con _Brebajes y pociones mágicas,_ por Arsenius Jigger.

Compró dos libros más que su compañera le recomendó: _Animales fantásticos: dónde_ _encontrarlos_ , por Newt Scamander y _Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección_ por Quentin Trimble.

Harry continuó curioseando y adquirió una gran cantidad de libros que le gustaron y le parecieron necesarios. El ascenso y la caída de las Artes Oscuras, Una Historia de la Magia Moderna, Una introducción a la cultura mágica fueron los títulos que eligió para incursionar con mayor profundidad en las lecciones que le había dado Raosir.

También adquirió libros de hechizos que quería conocer: como _Hechizos y contrahechizos ( Encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más novedosas venganza: pérdida de cabello, piernas de gelatina, lenguas trabadas y mucho, mucho más)_ del profesor Vindictus Viridian. _Hechizos y maldiciones: la magia en la defensa_ fue otro título interesante que Harry compró. _Escudos y protecciones: una guía de guardas_ por Andrew Slipler fue un libro que entusiasmó a Harry. _Maldiciones y su uso_ fue el último libro de magia práctica que compró.

Luego se dirigió a la sección de artes mentales, Raosir era inflexible en que Harry debería comenzar a crear rudimentarias protecciones mentales contra posibles invasiones. _Una introducción  a las Artes Mentales_ fue su primera adquisición de la sección. Siguió _La protección del pensamiento: la Occlumancia y sus caminos_. Por último, compró un libro que Raosir le dijo que era raro _: Legilimancia: el conocimiento en el pensamiento._

Harry salió de Flourish y Blotts con todas sus adquisiciones en su baúl encogido, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de llegar al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Quería leer los libros que había comprado e introducirse en el mundo de la magia.

El viaje en tren se pasó en una ráfaga, Harry conversó con su amiga en voz baja, los siseos del intercambio pasaban desapercibidos para los muggles gracias al ruido del subterráneo.

Llegó a Privet Drive agotado y sediento, sus parientes no estaban, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se dirigió a su armario.

Harry sacó algunos de los libros del segundo compartimiento del baúl. Si sacara todos terminaría durmiendo arriba de las escaleras, lo que no agradaría a tía Petunia y correría el riesgo de se aplastado por Dudley, o peor, tío Vernon.

Lo primero que miró en el _Escudos y protecciones: una guía de guardas,_ fue la forma de mantener a las narices de sus parientes fuera de su armario. Encontró el hechizo adecuado a mitad del libro, liberó su magia y pronunció las palabras que el texto le indicaba:

— _Repello Muggletum!_ —pronunció Harry con convicción. Su magia reaccionó al comando, formando una especie de burbuja alrededor del armario que el mago sintió cuando se asentó. El escudo repelente, haría que los muggles con intención de ir hacia su armario recordaran que tenían algo importante que hacer.

Harry desempaquetó aquellos libros que comenzaría a leer, los relacionados con la Historia del Mundo mágico y el _Ascenso y la caída de las Artes Oscuras_.

Harry podría a partir de ese momento dejar a Raosir en su armario sin miedo a que sus tíos la descubrieran. Comenzó con _Una Historia de la Magia. Fue nadando a través de la sanción del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, la formación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y los estándares necesarios para mantener el Estatuto. Pasó por las rebeliones de los goblins, los levantamientos de vampiros y la persecución y erradicación de los gigantes en Gran Bretaña._

A partir de ese día, Harry se estableció en una tranquila rutina de aprendizaje y práctica de su magia. Pasaba las mañanas enfrascado en los grandes volúmenes de historia, libros de hechizos simples y de teoría mágica. Aprendió de los fundamentos básicos de la magia, a la que se consideraba una energía interior del mago, Harry podía haber intuido esto al ser bastante sensible con su núcleo. Y es que durante los meses que siguieron, el joven mago, bajo la tutela de su reptil amiga, practicó casi todos los hechizos de su primer año en Hogwarts. La serpiente insistió en que el chico de 9 años debía adelantarse a los contenidos del plan de estudio, no sólo porque le permitiría ampliar y controlar con mayor facilidad la magia, sino también que su formación sería uno de sus mayores capitales a la hora de hacer frente a su situación en el mundo mágico. Harry era consciente de que no sería sólo considerado el Salvador, sino que también se enfrentaría a las sobras del ejército de Voldemort que habían logrado evadir las garras del Ministerio.

Eso lo motivó a mejorar, a estirar su magia a su mayor capacidad y perseverar en su educación mágica.

Pasaba sus mañanas en su armario, con Raosir, quien gracias al hechizo repelente de muggles no sería descubierta por sus parientes. Seguía cocinando y realizando el acondicionamiento del jardín de los Dursley, años de práctica le habían dado una cierta predilección por las plantas.

Uno de los temas que más demandó de su mente fue pociones, se perdió en los libros sobre ingredientes y los usos en los distintos brebajes. Al principio no pudo entender la diferencia entre el cuerno del bicornio en polvo o triturado, los ojos de escarabajos enteros o machacados. Pero a medida que se enfrascó en la materia, comprendió que la forma de agregar los ingredientes tenía distintos efectos en la poción. Por lo general, cortarlos en minúsculas partículas les otorgaba un efecto más duradero, mientras que a mayor tamaño se fortalecía el efecto del brebaje, pero con una duración más limitada en los efectos.

Raosir fue una profesora bastante competente, le explicaba a Harry lo que no entendía, las razones detrás de algunos conceptos que su joven mente no podía abarcar. Es que a pesar de su mente avanzada y madurez, Harry era nuevo en este escenario de hechizos y pociones mágicas. A pesar de su entusiasmo y curiosidad, fue metódico y exhaustivo en cada tema que aprendió. Le costó dos meses terminar el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos de nivel 1_.

Todo fue intercalado con lecciones de ingredientes y práctica de hechizos. El hechizo para abrir puertas fue uno de los más interesantes que aprendió Harry, su pronunciación era bastante simple. Raosir insistió en que Harry también practicara los encantamientos en silencio, con sólo pensarlo y el deseo de su mente. No fue un inconveniente para él, fue un avance pasar de la magia accidental a poner su deseo e intención detrás del uso de su don. Harry podía pensar el encantamiento o también sólo desear abrir la cerradura de la alacena donde tía Petunia guardaba los dulces para Dudley y tener acceso a la gran cantidad de golosinas destinadas a aumentar el ya gran volumen de su primo. Sólo un deseo más y la alacena se cerraría literalmente por arte de magia, cómo si el joven mago no hubiera saqueado el lugar.

Harry también se divirtió enormemente aprendiendo hechizos. Fue bastante inventivo el hecho de que los magos crearan encantos con efectos bastante extraños. El hechizo de piernas de gelatinas, el de forúnculos, el crece uñas y el de risas, todos eran para burlar a otros hechiceros y el joven se entretuvo al practicarlos.

Las lecciones quizás menos atractivas pero necesarias eran las que incluían el desarrollo de la historia en el mundo mágico. Harry se aburrió enormemente con las historias sobre aburridas discusiones políticas y líderes que por su ambición promovían iniciativas con poca utilidad. Sólo la temática del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y las guerras mágicas eran un soplo de aire entre tanta monotonía. Las razones por las que los magos se ocultaban, la fundación de Hogwarts y el origen de las ideas sobre la supremacía de las familias sangre pura se remontaban incluso a un tiempo anterior a la sanción del Estatuto, de la fundación de Hogwarts y a otros hechos cruciales. Era un conflicto de larga data que parecía no ver fin. Harry pensaba que era por las posturas extremas de ambas posiciones, nadie quería conciliar ni un ápice, todos se obstinaban en sus ideas.

En el Ascenso y la caída de las Artes Oscuras nadó por los acontecimientos que signaron la primera guerra mágica británica. Si bien había tenido sus lecciones con Raosir, la perspectiva de un mago sobre esa época turbia abrió la mente de Harry a una nueva visión. La forma en que se describían las atrocidades cometidas por Voldemort y sus mortífagos junto con la exaltación del bando de la luz y la idolatría sobre su persona le generaron una leve irritación. Se decía que Harry tenía un poder inconmensurable y que por ello había provocado la caída del Señor Oscuro. Para el mago de ojos verdes eran patrañas, desde su perspectiva, la derrota de Voldemort era debido al sacrificio de Lily Potter. Harry pensaba que un gran mago era el fruto del esfuerzo en el aprendizaje y práctica de la magia. Por eso devoraba ávidamente los libros que había comprado en Diagon.

Un tema bastante complicado fue la transfiguración. Harry tuvo algunos problemas con la teoría detrás de los encantamientos para cambiar la forma de las cosas. Tuvo que releer los fundamentos muchas veces para poder comprenderlos. Cuando comenzó a llevar a cabo el lado práctico de esa rama fue donde entendió la teoría. Es que transformar una aguja en un cerillo daba un punto de vista bastante crudo de lo que Harry había intentado racionalizar luego de sus muchas lecturas del libro de Transfiguración para principiantes.

Fueron meses intensos, Raosir también insistía en que Harry practicara el pársel con ella. El mago no había visto la razón de ello, pero a medida que pudo distinguir cuándo hablaba con sonidos sibilantes y siseos y cuándo no vio el motivo. Tenía que poder diferenciar el pársel del lenguaje común. Si Harry viera una serpiente y estuviera teniendo una conversación con alguien definitivamente asustaría a su interlocutor si empezara a sisear.

Así que sus tardes en el parque después de devorar los grandes volúmenes sobre pociones, transfiguración y encantamientos las pasó discurriendo con Raosir sobre la historia mágica, enriqueciendo sus opiniones con la fresca perspectiva que su nueva familiar le daba.

Si Harry había aprendido algo en esta etapa, era que su vinculación con la serpiente no era normal. Lo había aprendido gracias al libro sobre animales mágicos. La relación entre ellos se había afianzado, podía sentir cuándo la serpiente salía disimuladamente del número cuatro para tomar el sol en la begonias de tía Petunia sin necesidad de verla o cuando paseaba por el parque y Harry quería encontrarla. Era extraño para Harry, estar conectado de esa forma con alguien, aunque no fuera humana, nunca había tenido esa clase de consuelo. Saber que podía contar y confiar con Raosir le otorgaba una tranquilidad y seguridad que no experimentó antes. Incluso su magia lo sabía, zumbaba alegremente y envolvía a su amiga cada vez que Raosir  realizaba una de sus excursiones sin Harry  y luego se encontraban en su lugar habitual en el parque. La energía de Harry envolvía a su amiga y la calentaba, ocasionando siseos apreciativos del animal, cuya magia propia respondía al abrazo.

Fueron siete meses intensos para Harry, llenos de teorías mágicas y hechizos útiles. Era brillante en encantamientos y transfiguración, según la opinión de Raosir, y bastante competente en pociones. Sabía que no sería un genio en los brebajes, requería de una sutileza maestra que pocos tenían, pero Harry se esforzó por aprender el método de disposición de los ingredientes, lo cual creía era importante a la hora de la elaboración. Era obvio que Harry no podía elaborar pociones en su pequeño espacio, no había comprado los ingredientes por esa misma razón, sería extraño para las vecinas chismosas que salieran vapores de color extraño de la ventilación del número cuatro.

Fue a mediados de marzo cuando Raosir pensó que Harry estaría preparado para un enfoque más maduro en la formación del joven mago y le dijo que era hora de aprender los lineamientos básicos de la protección mágica. El hechicero sabía la razón detrás de esto: no todos los magos serían simpáticos con Harry y era mejor que supiera defenderse a sí mismo. Si había algo que aprendió viviendo con los Dursley era que había personas a las cuales les gustaba dañar a otros por ser distintos. Ello sumado a que hubiera alguien capaz de lastimarlo con el simple movimiento de una varita hacía indispensable la lección.

Así Harry se vio envuelto en lecciones sobre escudos simples. Fue un arduo mes de ampliación de su magia y desarrollo. El _protego,_ era un hechizo complejo que un mago aprendía por lo general en su cuarto o quinto año en Hogwarts, pero el joven fue obligado por sus circunstancias a practicarlo con éxito. El resultado fue un escudo traslúcido que se interponía entre Harry y su atacante y que, si era bien conjurado devolvería el hechizo contra su creador.

Harry se complació enormemente cuando pudo realizar el conjuro con éxito, no sólo por realizar una pieza de magia que era demasiado avanzada para un niño de casi diez años, sino porque podría protegerse el tiempo suficiente como para huir de quien quisiera dañarlo.

El niño fue perfeccionando la solidez del escudo paulatinamente, canalizando más de su magia en él y solidificando la protección. Fue un ejercicio agotador, pero tenía el beneficio extra de estirar más su núcleo y sincronizarse más con su energía interior.

Raosir estaba orgullosa de su maestro, tanto por la muestra de competencia como de poder, y lo demostró alabando largamente a Harry por su perseverancia y su capacidad de defenderse.

Con esto Harry se interesó profundamente por los escudos y otras formas de protección. Tenían una doble utilidad, en enfrentamientos directos y permitiendo al mago esconderse de sus enemigos. El mago no era temeroso de las confrontaciones, pero a veces era mejor resguardarse en una burbuja protectora para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Fueron otros dos meses que pasaron rápidamente con información sobre escudos y la práctica de ellos. Incluso realizó el encantamiento en pársel, consumía un poco más de energía, por realizarlo en un lenguaje mágico, pero tenía una solidez mayor y Raosir le dijo que incluso podría protegerlo de algunas maldiciones oscuras.

Este fue otro desarrollo interesante. Podía sentir el poder del lenguaje de las serpientes cuando realizaba el encantamiento. El idioma estructuraba la magia más enfáticamente, refirmaba la intención de Harry de protegerse. Raosir le explicó que se debía a que el hablante poseía un don mágico, cuyo origen se debía a contar con un linaje privilegiado y por su poder. Era una mezcla de ambas cosas, quizás fuera una de las únicas cuestiones en el mundo de la magia en la cual el mago se distinguía por pertenecer a una familia de magos. Pero su familiar le explicó que también dependía del hechicero, por eso no todos los descendientes de Slytherin no poseían la capacidad. Aquellos con más potencia en su núcleo eran los que podían entender a las serpientes.

A partir de allí, Harry repasó los encantamientos que había aprendido y también los practicó en pársel y se decidió a seguir ese camino con todos. No sólo sus hechizos serían más potentes, sino que si Harry se encontrara en la necesidad de defenderse contra otro mago o bruja éstos no entenderían el hechizo que les lanzaba, a pesar de que pudieran identificarlo de otra forma.

El tiempo pasaba rápido para Harry de esta forma. Raosir estaba contenta con su progreso y lo alentaba a seguir mejorando. Le explicaba a Harry que debía aprender la mayor cantidad de magia que pudiera antes de entrar en Hogwarts, no sólo por la ventaja que supondría, sino porque una vez en la escuela tendría acceso una biblioteca con miles de libros que sólo podría estudiar mientras estuviera allí. Los contenidos curriculares del primer año ya los había absorbido e incluso había realizado con éxito conjuros más avanzados. Pero su amiga insistía en que debía priorizar la utilidad por sobre la curiosidad teórica. Harry concluyó que Raosir tenía razón. A pesar de haber terminado de estudiar los temas de su primer año de educación mágica, había hecho el esfuerzo de conocer magia que le serviría para desenvolverse en ese mundo que lo enaltecería como héroe o lo tildaría como enemigo.

Por ello puso su espíritu en perfeccionar su encanto escudo. También pudo realizar el encanto de desarme. Fue gracioso compeler a uno de los matones amigos de Dudley a jugar con una rama y ver como ésta salía despedida de su mano. Harry fue bastante ingenioso en “sugerirle” a Piers Polkiss que jugara con la rama en un lugar bastante alejado del parque donde pudo practicar el encanto de desarme. Piers actuó como un perro obediente, ya que cada vez que Harry lo desarmaba volvía a agarrar la rama. Harry se divirtió cuando rememoró el momento con Raosir.

El encantamiento requirió de toda su concentración, y para cuando era eficiente en él mayo había dado paso a junio. Ya podía dominarlo en pársel también. Aunque no había costado tanto como el _protego_ , le había requerido bastante energía.

Fue luego de que aprendiera ambos encantos y que Raosir considerara que se encontraba apto para en caso de necesitad retrasar a quien quiera dañarlo y huir que la serpiente inició a Harry en otra rama de la magia que le era necesaria: las artes de la mente. Harry escuchó el razonamiento de su familiar atentamente. Así que comenzó a leer el libro que compró en Diagon y se iinvolucró en los conceptos de Occlumancia y Legilimancia. Ambas consideradas ramas oscuras, la primera permitía a un mago proteger su mente de las intrusiones externas, mientras que la segunda era la capacidad de infiltrarse en la mente de otro ser humano.

Harry se sumergió con seriedad y entusiasmo en esas lecturas, sabía que era importante proteger su mente y que la intrusión en otras mentes, a pesar del dilema moral que planteaba, podría ser útil y marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. No quería que nadie pudiera inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos y se avocó al estudio. La Legilimancia, por otra parte, le ayudaría a conocer las intenciones de otros magos y actuar en consecuencia.

Raosir le dijo que eran magias demasiado avanzadas para su edad, y que podría practicarlas competentemente a partir de su cuarto año, cuando su mente estuviera en la plenitud del desarrollo a la adolescencia. Sin embargo, lo alentó a que intentara construir aunque sea escudos rudimentarios que le permitirían mentir y pasar desapercibido frente a un Legilimens competente.

Harry aprendió que el contacto visual era esencial para la mayoría de los Legilimens y que sólo los magos muy competentes en el arte y poderosos en magia podían ver los pensamientos de otros individuos sin la necesidad del contacto visual. Lo tendría en cuenta cuando se encontrara frente a otros usuarios mágicos.

La Occlumancia, por otra parte, requería una disciplina mental rigurosa, el control de las emociones era parte importante, así como también la compartimentación de los pensamientos. Pero también tenía un componente central en la fabricación de las barreras mentales la magia del usuario. El control emocional y la organización de los pensamientos era un escudo de contingencia ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un poderoso Legilimens con la capacidad de pasar las barreras. El mago cuya mente fue violada podría mostrar al invasor aquellos pensamientos que quería. Harry no tenía intención de que eso pasara, trabajaría en formar barreras que fueran indestructibles incluso frente al Legilimens más hábil. No le gustaba la idea de nadie en su mente. Era una perspectiva desagradable que alguien pudiera conocer incluso sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Por ello se enfocó en la práctica de la meditación y las técnicas de respiración que el libro introductorio sobre Occlumencia le recomendaba. Pasaba horas sentado en su catre con la compañía de Raosir mientras inhalaba y exhalaba y vaciaba su mente de todo pensamiento ocioso. Intentó, sin éxito al principio, construir barreras con su magia alrededor de sus pensamientos. Le costaba concentrarse en resguardar su mente, cuando pensaba en cualquier otra cosa su magia no se sostenía como escudo. Raosir le dijo que era normal, que la práctica era el medio para construir y fortalecer sus barreras mentales, que su mente infantil era un obstáculo que a medida que madurara le permitiría formar escudos con más facilidad y que se fortalecerían mientras Harry siguiera insistiendo. El brujo no se desanimó con este fracaso, sabía que había magias que debido a su edad no podía realizar, su mente no poseía la estabilidad que tenía la de un adulto, era dispersa como la de todo niño y perdía el enfoque. Siguió practicando las técnicas de meditación.

A mediados de julio Harry fue capaz de desarrollar un leve escudo mediante el cual podría mentir ante un mago sin ser descubierto, no sería rival para un Legilimens competente, pero Harry se alegró por el logro y profundizó en la teoría detrás de las artes mentales. No tenía edad para practicar la Legilimancia según Raosir, pero de todos modos su amiga le dijo que aprendiera los fundamentos detrás de esa rama de la magia, lo que le facilitaría el camino cuando Harry estuviera preparado para practicarla.

Raosir le tuvo mucha paciencia. La serpiente se explayó en explicaciones sencillas para que Harry pudiera entender el complicado proceso que era la Legilimancia. El hechicero se mareó con las lecciones sobre las intrusiones mentales. No era sólo el decir el encantamiento en voz alta o en silencio y ver los pensamientos, sino que se trataba de un arte sutil, que requería de un análisis e interpretación de lo que se veía. La dificultad de este aprendizaje fue que Harry no podía practicar el proceso por eso le costaba entenderlo. A diferencia de los libros de hechizos, los que podía entender una vez que hacía el conjuro, en la Legilimancia no podía introducirse en otra mente, no estaba preparado para ello.

Pero el mago probó ser testarudo, ya que terminó comprendiendo también los fundamentos de la extracción de información en base a pensamientos y emociones. Es que luego de sus lecturas y las disertaciones de Raosir, Harry entendió que la lectura de pensamientos era una forma bastante cruda y burda de describir a la Legilimancia. También supo que el arte tenía un componente instintivo, no sólo se trataba de extraer la información de otra mente, sino que el Legilimens debía interpretar correctamente lo que obtuvo de la mente en la que se introdujo. No servía nada saber los pensamientos y las emociones de un mago o bruja si no eran comprendidas. También se requería, en los Legilimens más hábiles, una maestría en sutileza para invadir una mente sin que la víctima supiera de la intrusión. Esta furtividad fue la que determinó a Harry a aprender el arte cuando estuviera listo. La capacidad de entrar en una mente, sacar la información útil sin que el otro se enterara daba una clara ventaja sobre los enemigos. También resultó sorprendente que esta técnica la empleara un consumado Legilimens y que fuera ineficaz ante un maestro en Occlumancia. Otro beneficio de las barreras mentales. Permitirían a Harry detectar cuando alguien tratara de invadir sus pensamientos o intentar influir en su voluntad mediante compulsiones mágicas.

El volumen sobre artes mentales le enseño que la mayoría de los magos era resistente a las compulsiones dirigidas contra ellos furtivamente por otros, clara excepción eran los encantamientos pronunciados en voz alta y las maldiciones, en especial la _Imperius_. Se necesitaba de un hechicero muy poderoso para lanzar una compulsión furtiva y de una víctima bastante débil, tanto mental como mágicamente, por eso era inviable el intento de compulsiones entre seres mágicos. Los muggles eran más proclives a estas influencias. De ahí la facilidad con la que Harry encantaba a sus obtusos parientes.

El joven mago incursionó también en los encantos de memoria. La distinción entre borrar un recuerdo y modificarlo era bastante interesante. El primero era más fácil de practicarlo en los muggles, y era habitual que los magos los usaran ante un incidente en el que los no mágicos vieran la realización de un acto mágico. La modificación de memoria se realizaba en otros magos, ya que el borrar un recuerdo generaría un blanco en la mente de ese mago que levantaría dudas. El reemplazo de un recuerdo por otro falso tenía una mecánica complicada. Generaba en los pensamientos de la víctima un recuerdo que no había vivido, y por lo general requería de un mago muy competente. También era difícil que tuviera éxito ante un Occlumens, quien debido a su mente protegida dificultaba la realización del hechizo. En el caso de ser lanzado con éxito, el Occlumens podría sentir que su memoria fue modificada y los maestros del arte podrían incluso identificar el recuerdo implantado.

Lo más curioso, según Harry, fue que ambas técnicas, tanto el borrado de un recuerdo como la modificación de la memoria se realizaban mediante el mismo hechizo _: obliviate._

Pero la intención en el lanzamiento del hechizo era crucial, no sólo el mago tenía que poner su intención detrás de su magia, sino que en el caso de modificar la memoria tenía que saber exactamente la vivencia a implantar. Era un procedimiento bastante meticuloso y que requería un alto grado de concentración. Raosir le dijo a Harry que los hechizos de memoria eran tan avanzados que se daban en el séptimo año en Hogwarts.

El niño de pelo negro no tenía intención de aprender a modificar memorias tan rápido, sólo leyó el tema para tener una visión general de todas las artes mentales y poder distinguir cuando alguien podría estar tratando de inmiscuirse con sus pensamientos. La teoría le brindaba una comprensión para reconocer lo síntomas de la alteración mental.

Julio pasó entre lecciones de artes mentales y el refuerzo en la práctica de los hechizos, el mes voló para Harry y su compañera y el joven mago pasó su décimo cumpleaños leyendo el _libro reglamentario de hechizos de nivel 2_. Leyó y releyó lo que debían ser los contenidos que aprendería en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Practicó y adiestró su magia con decisión. Intentó sin mucho éxito reforzar su mente, lo frustró no poder alcanzar su objetivo, pero Raosir insistió en que Harry era demasiado exigente consigo mismo y que no pretendía que un mago de diez años tuviera barreras de Occlumancia más sólidas que las que poseía. Según la serpiente, Harry ya estaba casi terminando con su segundo año en Hogwarts sin haber pisado la escuela, y su núcleo tenía un caudal que igualaba un alumno estándar de sexto año. Su desarrollo de la magia a tan temprana edad, canalizándola con clara intención y sin la necesidad de la varita había contribuido a ello. Harry también memorizó los movimientos requeridos para realizar los hechizos con una varita, a pesar de que no le era necesaria para canalizar su poder. Levantaría la alarma y la sospecha de muchos si un niño que ingresaba en Hogwarts pudiera realizar hechizos como el escudo sin varita y de forma silenciosa. Raosir le dijo a Harry que los magos eran un grupo bastante susceptible ante las muestras de ese tipo de habilidad. Algunos lo codiciarían por esa muestra, mientras que otros lo tildarían de oscuro y lo aislarían, lo cual teniendo en cuenta la historia del niño complicaría su inserción.

Harry debía ser cauteloso en un principio, no podía de buenas a primeras realizar demostraciones públicas de su desarrollo mágico y conocimiento de hechizos. Evaluaría el terreno en el que ingresaba y actuaría en consecuencia. Tampoco pretendía ocultar su conocimiento y fingir ser mediocre, había tenido su buena cuota de ello durante sus primeros ocho años con los Dursley, muchas gracias.

Haría su lugar en el mundo mágico no por ser el niño-que-vivió, sino por su esfuerzo y dedicación. La gente lo querría o detestaría por cómo actuara y no por lo que supuestamente había hecho.

Fue una vez que terminó con todos los libros que había comprado hace ya un año que decidió regresar al Callejón Diagon para obtener más libros de magia.

Otra vez tuvo que recurrir al monedero de tía Petunia para abordar el tren. Con la ayuda de su magia, los Dursley pensaron que sería una grandiosa idea tener un fin de semana de campamento, dejando al repelente de su sobrino al cuidado de la casa.

Harry se sintió libre cuando el coche de tío Vernon desapareció por una de las esquinas de Privet Drive, tendría hasta el domingo a la noche la casa para sí solo.

Raosir insistió en que Harry intentara cambiar su pelo de color. Con esfuerzo, Harry logró tener el cabello de color castaño oscuro y hacerlo un poco más largo. Le preocupó que quedara así para siempre, pero su amiga le dijo que sólo debía desear que su cabello volviera a su habitual y pasaría. Harry se entretuvo por una buena media hora.

Finalmente, alrededor de las seis de la tarde Harry y su amiga oculta tomaron el tren a Londres. Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante una hora después, dirigiéndose al patio por el cual se ingresaba al callejón. Harry tocó con sus dedos los ladrillos que había visto tocar al encargado del bar en su anterior visita, enviando un poco de su magia al realizar esta acción. Los ladrillos comenzaron a organizarse dejando el hueco que servía de entrada a Diagon. El callejón zumbaba de actividad, Harry se dirigió a Gringotts. Saludó a los duendes y caminó hasta uno de los escritorios en los que se hallaba una de las criaturas.

—Buenas tardes, quisiera ver al jefe de mis cuentas, soy Harry Potter—dijo el mago educadamente.

El duende lo miró por un momento, analizando su aspecto, luego de lo cual habló.

—¿Su llave, señor Potter? —dijo secamente.

Harry entrego la pequeña llave dorada al duende quien la analizó meticulosamente.

—Todo parece estar en orden, Señor Potter, su gerente de cuentas es Gornuk, sígame—. El duende se levantó y caminó por el pasillo a paso enérgico, adentrándose en el corazón del edificio. El pasillo se convertía mientras avanzaban en un lugar más ornamentado con paredes de mármol oscuro y tapices de las batallas goblins. Había puertas dobles ornamentadas con cerraduras de lo que parecía oro. Harry fue guiado hacía la segunda puerta del lado derecho. El duende abrió la puerta y lo guío hasta el frente de un escritorio en el que había un duende bastante anciano.

—El señor Potter viene a ver el estado de sus cuentas, Gornuk—dijo el cajero, con lo cual dio la vuelta y salió.

Gornuk lo analizó atentamente con sus oscuros ojos. Harry se sentía incómodo.

—Buenas tardes, Gornuk, me dijeron que tu eras el gerente de las cuentas Potter—saludó Harry.

—Así es, señor Potter, debo admitir que me sorprende su presencia, su guardián mágico estableció que no debía ser molestado, lo cité varias veces para informarle sobre la marcha de las inversiones de su familia, si bien hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad no puede decidir sobre la administración, la política del banco me obliga a brindar la información básica sobre sus estados contables. Le escribí varias veces vía lechuza, al no obtener respuesta, arreglé una cita con el profesor Dumbledore quien es su guardián en el mundo mágico, durante la cual me dijo que estaba al cuidado de unos parientes muggles y podría informarle a él—dijo el duende en un tono profesional.

Harry se sorprendió, Dumbledore era su guardián mágico, nunca había intentado ver cómo lo pasaba en lo de los Dursley e insistía en mantenerlo al margen del legado de su familia. Harry se indignó, su magia reaccionó a su enojo, espesando el aire con una energía oscura y filosa.

Gornuk se tensó, sus ojos se abrieron levemente y se echó hacia atrás, recostándose en la silla.

—Tranquilícese, señor Potter—dijo el duende con expresión cautelosa.

Harry se reprendió a sí mismo, tendría que gobernarse, no podía perder el control de esa forma, asustaría a los magos de su edad y levantaría sospechas, tenía que ser más discreto. Respiró profundamente y la magia que llenaba el aire volvió a enmascararse en el cuerpo del niño. Gornuk se relajó visiblemente en su asiento.

—Disculpas, señor Gornuk, no me gusta que me mantengan ignorante de los asuntos de mi familia, nunca tuve contacto con mi guardián mágico, ni siquiera supervisó mis arreglos de vida. —dijo Harry con expresión cautelosa.

El duende asintió y chasqueó los dedos. Aparecieron tres carpetas bastante amplias con pilas de pergaminos dentro.

El duende abrió la primera carpeta y comenzó a hablar:

—En primer lugar, es necesario que sepa que en Gran Bretaña posee varias propiedades. Además de su casa en Godric`s Hollow, las principales son la mansión Potter en Escocia, el castillo del Grifo que es la casa ancestral de la familia Gryffindor también en Escocia; por parte de la familia Peverell posee la mansión ancestral y finalmente de la herencia Black sobresale Grimmauld Place número 12 aquí en Londres. La herencia Slytherin consta de una casa pequeña a las afueras de un pueblo muggle. Esas son sus propiedades principales. El resto son distintas casas alrededor del mundo. Hay incluso un departamento en Londres propiedad de la familia Potter. Hay casas de veraneo en París, Roma, Madrid, Barcelona y New York y otras propiedades menores alrededor del mundo. Si quiere una copia de ello se lo daré. La mayoría de las propiedades se hallan en buen estado de conservación, provistas por los elfos domésticos del lugar. Las otras requieren ciertas renovaciones y limpieza, pero las protecciones están intactas y nadie más que usted puede acceder a ellas.

Harry absorbió la información, la casa de Londres le interesaba, quizás tuviera a mano su vía de escape de los Dursley, un lugar donde podría practicar libremente su magia y desarrollar su potencial. Guardó eso en su mente.

—Gracias por la información Gornuk, no querré una copia del detalle, mientras nadie tenga acceso a las propiedades estará bien, si surgiera la necesidad preguntaré. ¿Mi familia tiene inversiones en negocios mágicos? —consultó el mago.

Gornuk abrió la segunda carpeta, pasó las hojas rápidamente analizando lo que decían y continuó:

—Actualmente posee un porcentaje de participación del 14 % en el diario El Profeta, un 11 % en Nimbus y el 25 % de acciones del boticario del Callejon Diagon. No se han realizado reinversiones desde la muerte de tu padre, sólo se perciben los dividendos que van a las bóvedas familiares. Las inversiones de la familia Black están en la misma situación, pero sólo tienen un 9 % de participación en el profeta y un 5 % en Flourish y Blotts. Las familias Gryffindor, Slytherin y Peverell no tienen inversiones, sus últimas inversiones fueron realizadas hace trescientos años. Son linajes antiguos.

Harry no estaba sorprendido, los tres apellidos se habían perdido hace tiempo.

Hablaron de finanzas por un rato más, Gornuk era meticuloso, a Harry le gustaba que fuera el gerente de sus cuentas, sabía que su dinero estaba a salvo. El chico preguntó si podía cambiar Galleons por libras, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Se despidió cordialmente de su gerente, quien llamó a Griphook para que acompañara a Harry a su bóveda, el viaje en carro fue tan vertiginoso como siempre. Harry tuvo cuidado de no excederse al sacar Galleons de su fideicomiso, el dinero debía durarle hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis años y no sabía que le depararía el futuro, era  mejor ser prudente. Una vez que volvió de su bóveda al vestíbulo del banco, fue hacia una de las cajas en la que un duende bastante malhumorado le cambio cien Galleons por dos mil libras. Harry nunca había tenido tanto dinero. Decidió que compraría algo de ropa decente que se ajustara a él para dejar de usar la holgada vieja ropa de Dudley.

Por recomendación de Raosir, quien había estado bastante callada durante su travesía en Gringotts, se dirigió hacia el boticario para preguntar si existía una poción para corregir su vista. Sus marcos destrozados podrían resultar una molestia, y no perdía nada averiguando.

La dependiente de lugar lo saludó calurosamente y le dio un frasco de un líquido azul oscuro que debía tomar antes de irse a dormir y por el cual pago diez Galleons. Era un precio razonable teniendo en cuenta que gracias a la poción no necesitaría nunca más anteojos. La empleada le explicó que el brebaje actuaría durante la noche reparando su problema visual en su hora de sueño y que al otro día Harry debería poder ver sin la necesidad de sus precarios marcos.

El joven guardo la poción cuidadosamente en el primer compartimiento de su miniaturizado baúl y caminó alegremente hacia la librería.

Harry recorrió la librería de arriba abajo, adquiriendo los títulos que le parecían más prácticos e interesantes. Hechizos defensivos, pociones prácticas, maldiciones leves, transfiguraciones medias, escudos y protecciones. Compró volúmenes de la mayoría de los temas. Los que más llamaron la atención fueron _El uso de las Maldiciones en el combate_ , de Charles Taylor, un auror estadounidense renombrado en su país y _Protecciones: si no lo encuentras no lo vences_ de una bruja llamada Maggie Phillips. Ambos tenían perspectivas frescas sobre ambos temas e incluso Raosir estaba interesada a pesar de que los tomos eran enormes, pero Harry no se desalentó por las miles de páginas, sino que pensó  que contendrían valiosos hechizos.

Bien provisto y con los libros asegurados en el segundo compartimiento de su baúl Harry retornó a Privet Drive alrededor de las nueve de la noche. El tiempo se había pasado rápidamente, se preparó unos sándwiches de pollo y los acompañó con jugo de naranja. Una vez que terminó con su cena se enfrascó en la lectura de un libro sobre hechizos defensivos. No sabía por qué, pero tenía predilección por la utilización de la magia en la defensa, suponía que por las historias de guerra que le había relatado Raosir y por haber leído sobre la guerra mágica intensamente, pero el uso de la magia en el ataque y el saber contrarrestar ataques mágicos llamaba la atención de Harry.

No se aburría con los simples encantos de levitación y aquellos cuya función era facilitar ciertas cosas, como el encanto de limpieza, pero el uso de la magia en duelo lo energizaba y le exigía ser mejor. Había experimentado la sensación al practicar el encanto escudo, aprenderlo podía marcar la diferencia entre escapar de un potencial enemigo o ser atrapado por él. Por eso la práctica defensiva le cautivaba, era una herramienta útil que podría salvarlo en una situación peliaguda.

Así Harry pasó el resto de la noche leyendo el libro, con el ocasional comentario de Raosir mientras el mago le contaba a la serpiente lo que iba leyendo.

El resto del fin de semana Harry y la serpiente la pasaron en un ambiente cálido de lectura y compañerismo, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y sin la presencia desagradable de los Dursley. Raosir pudo campar a sus anchas por el número cuatro y le pidió a Harry que obligara a los Dursley a salir todos los fines de semana.

El mago siguió practicando su magia libremente, aunque esta vez se divirtió más al poder mover los muebles de la casa. Harry no lo sabía, pero su voluntad de aprender y mejorar se vería recompensada, aunque su camino no estaría libre de inconvenientes.


	6. Guardianes de Cartas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry conoce a Hagrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno. Antes que nada disculpen la demora. Entre el trabajo y la vida no pude publicar. Ahora retomaré la historia. Este es el punto de inflexión. El próximo capítulo es el viaje en tren y luego Hogwarts. Tengo más o menos esta historia desarrollada en mi mente. Si alguien quisiera ser mi beta escriban... Agradezco cualquier comentario y/o opinión constructiva.. Saludos!

Los próximos meses pasaron para Harry en un desenfoque de hechizos y escudos. Su magia crecía y el pársel ayudaba al desarrollo de su núcleo cuando conjuraba en el lenguaje. Raosir se complacía.

Harry sabía que su carta de Hogwarts estaba por llegar, sin embargo, había decidido ver la reacción de sus parientes ante la llegada del correo mágico. No podría simplemente compelerlos a actuar normalmente, si un mago iba a explicarle a Harry sobre su admisión en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería levantaría sospechas sobre cómo los muggles más desagradables sobre la tierra eran tan complacientes con la herencia mágica de su sobrino.

Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevo a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smeltings, el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon en el que tenía una vacante.

Esa tarde, Dudley desfiló por el living, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smeltings usaban frac color rojo oscuro, pantalones ceñidos bajo las rodillas, color naranja, y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones nudosos, que usaban para golpearse entre ellos, cuando los profesores no los veían. Eso se suponía que era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.

Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que ése era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que ese fuera su chiquito Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se animaba a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a fracturar las costillas, por el esfuerzo para no reírse.

A la mañana siguiente, había un olor horrible en la cocina cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno. Le preguntó a su tía sobre eso. Ella le contestó que estaba tiñendo su nuevo uniforme para Stonewall. Harry no discutió con su tía por el horrible trasto de ropa, primero porque no usaría el artículo aunque tuviera que ir desnudo, y segundo porque no estaría yendo a la escuela primaria pública, sino a Hogwarts.

Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz por el olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió como siempre su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todos lados.

Todos oyeron el ruido del buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.

Harry fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight, un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.

Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Esto hacía todo real, era su carta de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, tenía que ver la reacción de sus parientes, y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

 

_Señor H. Potter_

_Armario debajo de la escalera_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía estampilla.

Con manos temblorosas, Harry dio vuelta el sobre y vio un sello de cera púrpura con un escudo de armas que le resultaba familiar de haberlo visto en varios libros sobre la historia mágica; un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, rodeando una gran letra H.

—¡Apúrate, muchacho! —gritó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, controlando si hay cartas bomba? —se rió de su propio chiste.

Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta de admisión. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillento.

Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.

—Marge está enferma—informó a tía Petunia—. Comió algo en mal estado.

—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—.¡Papá, Harry recibió algo!

Harry estaba por desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.

—¡Ésta es mía! —dijo Harry, tratando de recuperarla.

—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo allí. En segundos era del blanco grisáceo de un viejo plato de avena cocida. Era la confirmación de que los Dursley sabían de su magia. Pero Harry quería ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

—¡Pe…Pe…Petunia! —jadeó.

Tía Petunia tomo la carta con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Por un momento, pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.

—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío… Vernon!

Se miraron el uno al otro, como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía se encontraban allí.

—Fuera de acá, los dos—graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.

Los arrojó al hall y ambos pelearon para ver quien espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura, ganó Dudley y Harry tuvo que tirarse en e suelo para escuchar por el espacio entre la puerta y el piso.

—Vernon—decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre, ¿cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? ¿No estarán vigilando la casa, no?

—Vigilando, espiando, hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos—murmuró violentamente tío Vernon.

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos…

Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.

—No—dijo finalmente—. No, no vamos a contestarles. Si no reciben una respuesta… Sí, eso es mejor…no haremos nada…

—Pero…

—¡No voy a tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando lo recibimos y destruimos esa peligrosa tontería?

Esa noche, tío Vernon llamó a Harry al vestíbulo, ya que gracias al hechizo repelente no podía entrar en el armario.

—Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando con respecto al armario…realmente ya estás muy grande para esto…pensamos que sería bueno que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó enojado—. Lleva tus cosas arriba, ahora.

Así que sus parientes temían que los magos se enteraran de su situación de vida y por eso le daban el segundo dormitorio de Dudley. Harry puso a Raosir temporalmente en el primer compartimiento de su baúl y guardó los libros que estaban dispersos en su armario en el segundo compartimiento. Puso el baúl miniaturizado en uno de sus bolsillos y llevó sus pocas pertenencias al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.

La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon) en otro dormía Dudley y en el otro guardaba todos los juguetes y las cosas que no cabían donde dormía. En un solo viaje Harry mudó todo lo que le pertenecía desde el armario a su nuevo dormitorio. Sacó el baúl del bolsillo, lo volvió a su tamaño original y permitió que Raosir saliera. Lo primero que hizo fue realizar el hechizo repelente de muggles sobre la puerta de la habitación. Con eso resuelto Harry no tendría que preocuparse por sus parientes entrando en su nuevo espacio. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Casi todo allí estaba roto La cámara de video estaba sobre un tanque que una vez Dudley  hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino; en un rincón estaba el primer equipo de televisión de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando suspendieron su programa favorito; también había una gran jaula, que alguna vez tuvo adentro a un loro, al que Dudley cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que ahora se encontraba en un estante, con la punta torcida porque Dudley se había sentado encima. Otros estantes estaban llenos de libros. Era lo único en esa habitación que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.

Harry había entendido mucho en estas pocas horas. Sus parientes detestaban la magia y hacían lo posible para que Harry no tuviera contacto con su mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, quien parecía intentar ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó:

—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, el dormitorio más pequeño, 4 Privet Drive…

Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el hall, con Harry siguiéndolo. Tío Vernon tuvo que forcejear con Dudley para quitarle la carta.

Al día siguiente, tío Vernon esperaba al cartero desde temprano, destruyó las tres cartas que habían llegado. El tío de Harry no fue a trabajar, se quedó en casa y clavó el buzón.

—Te das cuenta—explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—, si no pueden entregarlas, van a dejar de escribir.

—No estoy segura de que eso resultará, Vernon.

—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo—dijo tío Vernon, tratando de golpear un clavo con el pedazo de torta de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de traer.

El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.

Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.

A Raosir le resultaba todo muy divertido, teniendo en cuenta que Vernon y Petunia querían ocultarle a Harry algo que él ya sabía.

El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.

—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? — preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.

La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.

—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...

Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.

—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!

Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.

—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!

Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.

Harry tardo menos de dos minutos en llevar todo lo que necesitaba, sus elementos esenciales los tenía guardados en su baúl miniaturizado por consejo de su amiga serpiente, quien pretendía inculcarle la costumbre ante cualquier emergencia en la cual tendría que escapar con rapidez.

Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.

—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.

No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.

Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...

Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.

—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.

Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:

 

Señor H. Potter

Habitación 17

Hotel Railview

 

Cokeworth

 

Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.

—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.

 

 

—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.

—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.

Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.

—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.

Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.

Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.

—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!

Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.

—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!

Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.

—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!

En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.

El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.

La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.

—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.

Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry

 estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.

Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.

La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.

Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.

Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?

Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...

BUM.

Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.

BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.

—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.

Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!

Hubo una pausa. Luego...

¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!

La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.

Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.

El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.

—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.

—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.

Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.

Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.

—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.

—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!

—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.

Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.

—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.

Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.

Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:

—¿Quién es usted?

El gigante rió entre dientes.

—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.

Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry

—¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.

El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:

—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.

El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.

—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.

Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante.

Harry estaba perplejo, sabía que había medios mágicos para encontrar a los magos, pero que pudieran rastrearlo hasta la isla abandonada de dios en la que estaba era raro. Sin embargo, jugó a la ignorancia, quería saber si podía confiar en este Hagrid.

—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.

El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.

—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry

 

Hagrid parecía impresionado.

—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry

—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry

—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!

Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.

—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?

Harry pensó que podía jugar al ignorante un poco más.

—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.

Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.

—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.

—¿Qué mundo?

Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.

—¡DURSLEY! —bramó.

Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.

—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?

—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.

De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz

—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!

Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.

—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?

Si bien era entretenido ver a sus parientes ser regañados, la mención de Dumbledore y una carta hicieron tensar a Harry.  Aquí había algo raro, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para verlo, y Harry creía que era bastante listo para su edad.

—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.

—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.

Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.

—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.

Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.

—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.

Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:

 

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?

—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.

 

_Querido señor Dumbledore:_

_Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas._

_El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien._

_Hagrid_

 

Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que Hagrid era un hombre de Dumbledore, tendría que andar con cuidado. Sin embargo, le agradaba el gran hombre, parecía inofensivo.

—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.

—Él no irá —dijo

Hagrid gruñó.

—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.

—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!

—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?

—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!

Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.

—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!

Harry ahora obtuvo sus respuestas. Así que por eso tía Petunia era tan cruel con él, tenía envidia de su hermana. No se hacía ilusiones, sabía que su tía no era una mujer agradable, pero conocer el origen de su rencor la hacía más mezquina a sus ojos. Detestaba a Harry por lo que fue su madre y por lo que ella nunca podría ser. Un desarrollo interesante.

Después de la confrontación con los Dursley y la cola de cerdo de Dudley cortesía del paraguas de Hagrid, Harry se fue a dormir con mayor tranquilidad. Sabía que todo cambiaría a partir de ahora y que debía pisar con cuidado.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hagrid viajaron hasta Londres para comprar los útiles de Harry.

La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.

—¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.

Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.

—Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.

Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:

 

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (nivel 1), Miranda Goshawk._

_— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. — Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

_— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. — Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore._

_— Brebajes y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

_— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

_— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

 

Harry fue llevado por tercera vez en su vida al Caldero Chorreante, con Raosir escondida en su ropa. No es que Hagrid se enterara con lo distraído que estaba.

El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:

—¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?

—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió

 

Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.

—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?

El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.

Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.

Harry sabía que era famoso, pero que un hombre adulto se pusiera a llorar por el solo hecho de verlo lo hizo sentir incómodo.

Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.

—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.

—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.

—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.

—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.

—¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.

—¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!

Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.

Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.

—¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.

—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.

Harry sintió rechazo al tocar a Quirrell, su magia siseó enojada, pero el lo enmascaró con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?

—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O -Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N -no es al-algo que t -tú n -necesites, ¿verdad, P -Potter?   —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b -buscar otro l -libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.

Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.

—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.

Harry se fue con Hagrid perplejo ante la antención. Después de ser ignorado por los Dursleys durante once años estar en el centro le resultaba raro.

Hagrid lo llevó a Gringgots, donde fueron recibidos nuevamente por Griphook. Harry disimuladamente intercambió la llave inútil que Hagrid le había dado por la verdadera que había adquirido en su primer viaje a Diagon.

Cuando salieron de Gringotts, el sol ya se había levantado lo suficiente y el callejón bullía con actividad.

—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

Por su postura y actitud, Harry sabía que el niño era un sangre pura, o uno criado en la comunidad mágica.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió Harry.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Harry recordaba a Dudley

—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.

—No —dijo Harry.

—¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

—No —dijo de nuevo Harry. Había leído sobre el deporte favorito de los magos, pero no podía practicarlo en el patio trasero de tía Petunia, por muy divertida que le resultara la idea.

Cada vez le agradaba menos el chico, era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

—No— contestó Harry, su tono se endureció un poco más.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

Harry no contestó.

—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

—Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.

—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de sus padres con un mini seguidor de Voldemort.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.

Definitivamente Harry no estaría triste si no lo viera en Hogwarts.

Compraron libros en Flourish y Blotts, pero Harry ya tenía sus libros del primer año. De todos modos los compró nuevamente para no levantar sospechas y aprovechó la oportunidad para comprar el libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Nivel 4, como así también la Guía de Transfiguraciones Nivel Medio.

Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).

Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry

—Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.

—No tienes que...

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.

La lechuza era hermosa e inteligente, Harry la saludó con su magia y recibió a cambio un ulular satisfecho y una mirada penetrante por parte de los ojos ambarinos.

Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

A Harry este hombre lo ponía nervioso, tenía una energía extraña a su alrededor.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

—Y aquí es donde...

El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.

—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.

—¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?

—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.

—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.

—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.

—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.

—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Ni bien el señor Ollivander abrió la caja, lo supo. La energía de esta varita era más en sintonía con la suya que las otras.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-sernombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Después de un almuerzo rápido con Hagrid, Harry fue conducido hasta la estación de tren.

Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.

—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.

El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba. Harry se quedó con Raosir, disfrutando del viaje y sabiendo que en su camino no estaría solo.

 


	7. El Viaje desde la plataforma Nueve y tres cuartos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry viaja hacia Hogwarts y hace sus primeros amigos.

El último mes de Harry con los Dursley fue divertido. Dudley le tenia miedo y no podía pasar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación que Harry. El joven mago se quedó mayormente en su dormitorio, leyendo los libros que había adquirido en su último viaje a Diagon y charlando con Raosir.

El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.

—Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?

Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.

—Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.

Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.

—¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?

Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.

—Muchas gracias.

 Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.

—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?

Harry no contestó nada.

—¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry; haciéndose el ignorante, mientras menos demostrara delante de sus familiares, mejor. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.

Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.

—¿Andén qué?

—Nueve y tres cuartos.

 —No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.

—Eso dice mi billete.

—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso ropa adquirida recientemente: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.

Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.

—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.

—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

Era claro que tío Vernon pensó que Harry no conocía la entrada al andén. Pero el tío de Harry tampoco sabía que tenía una amiga serpiente muy inteligente que le había dicho al joven mago como llegar a la estación. Así fue como Harry se deslizó delicadamente en la columna que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, y un momento más tarde se encontraba frente a una locomotora escarlata. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos>> El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:

—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.

—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.

Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.

—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.

El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.

Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Cuando se cansó de intentar subir su baúl manualmente, simplemente con un gesto de la mano lo ingresó en el compartimiento y lo subió al portaequipaje que se encontraba arriba de los asientos.

Raosir estaba inquieto, diciéndole a Harry que debía ser cuidadoso con las personas a su alrededor una vez que supieran quién era él. Harry sabía que la precaución era necesaria, ahora se encontraba frente a un nuevo mundo, sin embargo, también quería disfrutar del ambiente mágico que lo rodeaba.

Harry se sentó tranquilamente en el compartimiento y sacó un libro de teoría mágica interesante para matar el tiempo.

Su paz duró poco cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió e ingresó un niño pelirrojo, era larguirucho y con grandes ojos azules, también tenía un poco de suciedad en su nariz, cosa que Harry notó por ser observador.

—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando.

El niño pareció tener un momento de valentía y dijo:

—Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, pero me llaman Ron. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Harry decidió que no era relevante revelarse ahora, todos lo sabrían pronto.

—Harry Potter. Es un placer conocerte Ron.

El niño se quedó boquiabierto, mirando a Harry como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.

Harry asintió.

Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.

—¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?

—Sí —dijo Harry

—¿Son una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.

—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contador, pero nunca hablamos de él.

—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.

Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.

—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?

—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son.

— Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy

 

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.

—Hubiera sido bueno tener hermanos, Dudley es un asno conmigo— dijo Harry.

Ron pareció procesar sus palabras como si no hubiera considerado esto, y asintió para si mismo.

—¿Cómo se llama tu mascota? —preguntó Harry.

—Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. Era de Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.

—Yo tengo dos familiares, Hedwig y Raosir, Hedwig es mi lechuza, es blanca como la nieve e inteligente, Raosir es brillante, pero no creo que a la gente le guste—Harry pensó que sería agradable hablar con otros sobre su serpiente, le gustaba Ron, era sencillo y parecía sincero.

—¿Y qué es Raosir? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry dudó, y se decidió.

—¿Prometes no contarle a nadie? —dijo el mago, serio.

—Está bien, no le diré a nadie—afirmó Ron.

— _Raosir, sal_ —esto fue dicho en un siseo que sobresaltó al acompañante de Harry.

Lentamente, su amiga se deslizó por la ropa de Harry, quien se había puesto las túnicas escolares para poder ocultarla. Sus escamas negras brillaban a la luz del sol y sus ojos amarillos no disimulaban su inteligencia.

Ron estaba pálido, y la miraba entre aterrorizado y fascinado.

—¿Eso es una serpiente? —preguntó con un titubeo en su voz. —¿Puedes hablar con ella? —esto fue dicho con un temblor aún mayor.

—Oh, sí, la conozco desde que tenía ocho años, ella es mi amiga—dijo Harry con cariño, acariciando las escamas suavemente y generando un siseo de placer por parte de Raosir.

— _El humano tiene miedo, Maestro_ —dijo Raosir con un poco de diversión.

—Tranquilízate Ron, ella note hará daño, es muy agradable, sé que hablar con las serpientes es considerado un rasgo oscuro por la mayoría del mundo mágico, pero ella estuvo conmigo por mucho tiempo y me enseño muchas cosas relacionadas con la magia—afirmó Harry con convicción.

Ron parecía un poco menos pálido, pero era obvio que estaba nervioso.

—Si tú lo dices, aunque es un poco aterrador, por lo menos no es una araña, odio a las arañas—dijo Ron, convencido.

Raosir siseó haciendo saltar al pelirrojo de su asiento. Harry se rió.

—Raosir dice que a ella le encantan las arañas, hacen un buen aperitivo—

Ron parecía verde.

—De todos modos, ella me enseño mucho sobre magia, es muy inteligente, también me dijo que los magos son un poco prejuiciosos, con el asunto de la sangre y esas cosas.

Ron parecía desconcertado, pero asintió.

—Mi familia no les da importancia a los prejuicios de sangre, aunque mi papá está fascinado con los muggles y su ingenio para arreglárselas sin magia, creo que está perdiendo la cabeza—dijo Ron.

—Los muggles parecen simpáticos, pero no se que harían si nos descubrieran, creo que comenzarían a quemarnos de nuevo—continuó Harry

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó débilmente el pelirrojo.

—Oh, si, leí que fue una práctica muy popular en el siglo XV, aunque las pocas veces que agarraban a un mago o una bruja de verdad todo lo que tenían que hacer era agitar la varita y las llamas sería inofensivas, más que nada fueron muggles quienes fueron quemados en la hoguera—comentó Harry ociosamente. Esa parte le generaba una mórbida fascinación, explicaba bastante bien a donde llevaba el fanatismo.

—Qué brutos—dijo Ron riéndose, aunque todavía parecía un poco verde y la risa sonaba forzada.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Quieres algo del carrito, guapos?

Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.

Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.

Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.

—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?

—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:

—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...

—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo — añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.

—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).

—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no? —Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.

—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa

—¿Qué?

—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.

Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.

Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:

  _Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._

 Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.

—¡Ya no está!

—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.

Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.

—Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.

—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!

Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a moco.

Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.

—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.

 Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.

Fue divertido para Harry, no había compartido tanto tiempo con alguien de su edad, gracias a Dudley, pero eso cambiaría a medida que hiciera amigos aquí, lejos de sus parientes.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró un muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no han visto un sapo?

Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.

—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si lo ven...

Se fue.

—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.

La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.

—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—  Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...

Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.

—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.

—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

Harry se encontró boquiabierto, nunca había conocido a alguien tan mandón y avasallante. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

—Creo que tengo una solución para encontrar el sapo, ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—Se llama Trevor—dijo el niño regordete, Neville.

Harry sacó su varita, con un movimiento de ella la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Todos lo miraban asombrados, con los ojos ensanchados.

—Accio Trevor el sapo—dijo firmemente, empujando un poco de magia en el hechizo. Esperaron por unos segundos hasta que vieron una forma verde que se deslizaba por el aire hasta la mano abierta de Harry, quien se lo dio a Neville.

Neville parecía un pez desbocado, mientras que Hermione Granger lo miraba con asombro, Ron parecía orgulloso y presumido.

—Gracias—dijo un Neville tartamudo.

—Ese hechizo es avanzado en el plan de estudios, fue realmente asombroso—dijo la niña con entusiasmo.

—Gracias, estuve practicando, es mejor estar preparado—afirmó Harry.

—¿Saben en qué casa van a estar? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala…

—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry 

—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.

—¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?

—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.

—No creo que Slytherin sea tan malo, ni tampoco Hufflepuff, por lo que leí en Hogwarts: Una Historia, las cuatro casas han tenido sus cuotas de buenos y malos brujos, no creo que el solo hecho de pertenecer a una casa defina tu personalidad, así como el hecho de tener mayor o menor sangre mágica define tu poder, después de todo, la magia es magia—Harry dijo con convicción.

Hermione lo estaba mirando intensamente, Neville parecía aturdido y Ron pensativo.

—Esa es una buena perspectiva, muy maduro de tu parte—dijo Hermione.

—Hagamos un pacto, sin importar en que casa nos coloquen, seguiremos siendo amigos, romperemos ese prejuicio—dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió, Neville los miro por un momento y dio su consentimiento.

—Está bien, mientras no me obligues a ser amigo de Quien-tú-Sabes—dijo Ron nerviosamente.

—Nunca te pediría eso, Voldemort no es más que un asesino maníaco—dijo Harry con disgusto.

Ron tembló de miedo y Neville saltó de su asiento.

—Dijiste su nombre, eso es valiente o estúpido—tartamudeó el Weasley.

—No hay que tenerle miedo a los nombres, además el taboo ya no funciona, desapareció cuando perdió sus poderes—afirmó el pelinegro.

—¿No crees que esté muerto? —inquirió Hermione.

—Creo que un hechicero con su poder y determinación habría buscado un camino para eludir la muerte, todo lo que se sabe es que desapareció, pero sus ideales no murieron con él, hay muchos de sus simpatizantes que esperan su tiempo, y debo estar preparado ya que seré un objetivo—dijo Harry con sinceridad, Raosir le había advertido que muchos mortífagos que eludieron la prisión lo querrían muerto.

—Eso es bastante paranoico de tu parte, pero en tu lugar también tendría cuidado—dijo Hermione.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entraron tres muchachos y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.

Se volvió hacia Harry.

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.

Harry estaba furioso, el pequeño snob creía que podía entrar en su compartimiento e insultar a sus amigos. Estaba equivocado. Su magia se hinchó a su alrededor como un monstruo listo para atacar, Malfoy retiró su mano como si la hubieran quemado y Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron pálidos y rígidos.

—Creo que puedo distinguir la diferencia entre el tipo correcto y el equivocado Malfoy. Muchas gracias, ahora te pediría amablemente que te retires, antes de que lo lamentes. —dijo Harry con voz calma y fría.

Malfoy y sus compinches estaban inmovilizados en su lugar, con sus caras llenas de miedo, pero a Harry no le importaba. Estaba furioso con este presumido mocoso que se creía mejor que los demás sólo por su apellido y su dinero.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle fueron empujados fuera del compartimiento. Cayeron desparramados en el pasillo y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Harry trató de calmarse recurriendo a los ejercicios que recomendaba el libro de occlumancia. Poco a poco pudo retraer de nuevo su magia y sus acompañantes soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno, eso fue aterrador, didáctico y divertido, sobre todo divertido—dijo Ron nerviosamente.

Hermione y Neville lo miraron como si hubiera declarado sus ganas de convertirse en bailarina, se miraron entre ellos y luego estallaron en carcajadas, Ron y Harry uniéndose a su risa un poco después.

—Mimado mocoso estúpido—dijo Harry después de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.

—No creo que Malfoy haya sido hechizado para seguir a Voldemort, según lo que leí sobre su familia siempre fueron unos prejuiciosos sangre pura que se creen mejor que el resto, lo cual viendo a su hijo resulta ser cierto—afirmó Harry.

—Tienes mucha magia, es muy abrumador cuando sale a la luz, no creí que alguien de tu edad podría tener tanta—dijo Hermione asombrada.

—Eso es porque desde que tengo ocho años practico, el núcleo mágico es como un músculo y mientras más lo usas mientras eres joven más grande crece, al menos eso es lo que dice Raosir—concluyó Harry.

—¿Quién es Raosir? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo— murmuró Ron.

Así es como Neville y Hermione conocieron a su amiga serpiente, Neville era el más temeroso hacia ella y la capacidad de Harry de hablar pársel, pero se estaba acostumbrando. Hermione no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre la serpiente y sus cualidades. Se puso un poco pálida cuando supo que Raosir tenía un veneno mortal, pero fue tranquilizada cuando le dijo que sólo lo usaría para defenderse a ella o Harry.

Así Harry les fue contando su vida desde que encontró a su amiga, obviando el maltrato de los Dursley, el conocimiento de Harry de ciertas ramas oscuras de la magia y otros detalles que no estaba preparado para revelar.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Nevile y Hermione ocultaron su nerviosismo, ésta última mejor que el Longbottom. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

—Venga, síganme… ¿Hay más primer año? Miren bien donde pisan. Los de primer año, síganme.

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho.

—En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

El castillo era magnífico, tenía un aura de majestuosidad y poder que intimidaba, la magia parecía rezumar en el aire y la de Harry zumbó de alegría. Por primera vez en once años, Harry Potter sintió que por fin estaba en casa.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.

—¡Es magnífico! —exclamó Harry con admiración. Los otros estaban silenciosamente de acuerdo.

—¿Todos han subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Vamos! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajen las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Están todos aquí?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. Harry se enderezó, con Ron, Hermione y Neville flanqueándolo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry es seleccionado y comienza su aventura en Hogwarts.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrás clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirás en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarás el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes serán un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

 Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó Hermione a Ron.

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

Harry sabía sobre el sombrero de selección, pero Raosir no le había dicho mucho al respecto, ya que quería sorprenderlo. Estaba analizando sus opciones de casa, probablemente Ravenclaw o Slytherin irían bien para él. Sabía que sus padres habían estado en Gryffindor, pero no quería seguir sus pasos, quería ser su propia persona. Hufflepuff estaba bien, pero no constituía un desafío.

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

—¿Qué es...?

Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Están esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

—¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff! —continuó el Fraile— Mi antigua casa, ya saben.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y síganme.

Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron, Hermione y Neville tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Harry sabía que era un hechizo para que pareciera el cielo exterior, y no necesitaba el susurro de Hermione, pero de todos modos se sentía abrumado por el resplandor del Gran Salón de Hogwarts.

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.

Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otra tardaba un poco en decidirse.

—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Harry, Ron y Neville aplaudieron ruidosamente, lo que les valió algunas miradas de reojo.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag. Harry y Ron también aplaudieron a Neville, contentos de que terminara en Gryffindor.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

—¡Potter; Harry!

Ron le dio ánimos y Harry se sintió tranquilizado por la presencia de Raosir envuelta a su alrededor.

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry sintió la mente del sombrero viendo la suya. ¿Eso era Legilimancia? Era una sensación rara, como un cosquilleo en su cabeza.

—Una mente aguda, astuto y con gran instinto de autoconservación, oh sí, no he visto a alguien como tú en mucho tiempo Señor Potter, quieres demostrarte y tienes ambición como pocos—el Sombrero hablaba con voz profunda.

—Mándame a Slytherin, demostraré que no todos los magos perversos salen de ahí, aunque no seré un niño dorado—dijo Harry, era hora de romper los estereotipos, y que mejor lugar para ir con Raosir que la cueva de las serpientes.

—Oh, serás grandioso, y Slytherin te llevará al camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. El Gran Salón estaba en absoluto silencio. Todas las caras lo miraban boquiabierto, incluso algunos con desagrado.

La mesa del personal no era una excepción, Dumbledore parecía preocupado, pero lo ocultaba bajo un semblante benévolo, el maestro con el turbante parecía aturdido y sospechoso, y el que tenía ropas negras tenía una mueca burlona en su rostro, como si fuera una fuente de inagotable diversión. La profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y pareció romper el hechizo, la mesa de Slytherin comenzó a aplaudir tímidamente y luego con más fuerza. Harry observó que Hermione y Neville también aplaudían ruidosamente a pesar de la mirada en las caras de los Gryffindors. Harry se dirigió con confianza a la mesa de Slytherin hacia el lugar en el que estaban los primeros años, teniendo la precaución de sentarse lejos de Malfoy, al lado de una chica rubia muy atractiva y enfrente de Millicent Bulstrode.

La chica rubia se dio vuelta hacia él y pareció evaluarlo por un momento hasta que se decidió.

—Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass, es toda una sorpresa tenerte aquí, pero bienvenido a Slytherin, Potter.

Harry estaba aturdido, la niña hablo con una voz suave y segura, como una verdadera sangre pura, y sin embargo había simpatía en su voz. Harry se despertó de su estupor.

—Gracias, señorita Greengrass, me alegra estar en Slytherin—dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Greengrass le devolvió la sonrisa y Bulstrode lo miraba sospechosamente, pero a Harry no le importó. Al lado de Bulstrode y frente a Daphne había un niño flaco de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos azules que lo miraba intensamente y luego de un tiempo pareció volver en sí mismo.

—Theodoro Nott, un placer—dijo estirando la mano hacia Harry.

—Harry Potter, un gusto—dijo Harry tentativamente estrechando su mano con un asomo de sonrisa que Theodore devolvió.

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!  Harry aplaudió y recibió algunas miradas fulminantes de los Slytherin, pero no le importó.

Finalmente, Zabini, Blaise fue seleccionado en Slytherin terminando con la ceremonia de selección. Zabini era un niño de tez oscura con ojos avellana que procedió a sentarse al otro lado de Harry.

—Blaise Zabini, un gusto conocerte Potter, a pesar de lo que piense el resto de nuestra casa, todavía hay un poco de gente sensata por aquí.

—Igualmente Zabini, gracias—dijo Harry recatadamente.

—Malfoy te está mirando como si quisiera hacerte ingrediente de poción—dijo Nott, quien observaba a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo.

Harry se giró hacia Malfoy y le dedicó una mirada fría, el niño palideció al instante y desvió la mirada.

—Eso es interesante—dijo Zabini, quien intercambió una mirada con los otros.

—Malfoy es un imbécil, está lleno de sí mismo porque su padre tiene dinero y por su apellido, pero no es más que un mocoso cobarde—Harry pronunció con voz fría.

Nott, Zabini y Greengrass intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Bulstrode se rió estruendosamente.

—Me gustas Potter, cualquiera que se de cuenta de la cobardía de Malfoy es alguien a quien respeto—dijo la niña corpulenta con una sonrisa desagradable.

Harry se la devolvió.

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.

—Dumbledore puede ser el mago más grande, pero está como una cabra—dijo Harry asombrado.

Los otros asintieron, sin embargo, Daphne no podía quedarse callada.

—Es demasiado amante de los muggles para mi gusto, mi familia lo respeta, pero impulsa legislación pro-muggle muy absurda, no creo que debamos integrarlos sin más—afirmó la rubia sirviéndose patatas.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Saliendo de su estupor, Harry habló:

 —Estoy de acuerdo, no deberíamos dejarlos descubrirnos, apoyo el Estatuto del Secreto y su necesidad, pero no me gusta el concepto de supremacía de sangre, todos somos bendecidos con magia, incluso los nacidos muggles, y debemos mostrarles nuestras tradiciones, no sólo echarlos a un lado como creen algunos sangre pura, si los excluimos de nuestra cultura contribuimos a su ignorancia de la comunidad mágica y generamos un rencor innecesario por parte de ellos.

Los otros lo miraron boquiabiertos. Pero Daphne se recuperó rápido.

—Es una perspectiva sensata, Potter.

Zabini, Nott y Bulstrode lo miraban intensamente mientras se servían comida.

Continuaron charlando sobre sus vidas. Nott fue criado por su padre, quien no debe haber sido muy agradable con su hijo por lo que Harry pudo deducir. Zabini hablo de su madre, una mujer imponente que iba por su séptimo matrimonio, habiendo enviudado seis veces y dejándola multimillonaria. Bulstrode tenía ambos padres pero se llevaba mejor con su madre, comentó neutralmente que su padre era en su mayoría apático para con ella, ya que no pudo tener el heredero que quería. Daphne se llevaba bien con sus padres, y tenía una hermana menor, Astoria, a quien adoraba.

Harry habló poco de su vida hogareña, dijo que vivía con muggles y que no eran las personas más agradables del mundo. Cuando dijo esto, Nott lo miró curiosamente y luego desvió la mirada, y eso fue todo el asunto.

—Debes tener cuidado en Slytherin Potter, muchos de nuestros compañeros son hijos de antiguos seguidores del Señor Oscuro y no te tratarán amablemente, se precavido—Theodore parecía serio por primera vez y mostraba una inteligencia más allá de sus años.

—No soy ingenuo, sabía en que me metía al estar en Slytherin, pero no le temo a los simpatizantes de Voldemort, pueden intentar hacer lo mismo que su maestro, pero tendrán los similares resultados—afirmó Harry tranquilamente.

Al nombre de Voldemort, todos se estremecieron, pero lo miraron asombrados.

—Bueno, personalmente creo que eres muy valiente o muy tonto, pero mi familia siempre se jactó de ser neutral durante la primera guerra, es bueno que me agrades, por lo menos tendrás aliados en el nido de la serpiente—Daphne dijo con los ojos brillantes de travesura.

—Te agradezco, puedes contar conmigo también—Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de simpatía

—Estoy contigo, siempre que pueda enseñarle a Malfoy una lección—dijo Bulstrode con su voz áspera. Su sonrisa era espeluznante, Harry nunca había conocido a una niña tan contundente. El correspondió ese apoyo.

—Bueno, mi padre y el de Malfoy son amigos, así que es correcto que esté de tu lado Potter—Nott fue el siguiente.

—Espero que sea divertido, sino me salgo—dijo Zabini de manera indiferente.

—Oh, vamos Blaise, sabes tan bien como yo que mientras puedas molestar a Malfoy y sus lacayos siempre estarás divertido—afirmó Daphne descaradamente. Zabini le dedicó una sonrisa secreta.

Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

—¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Zabini.

—N-nada.

El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.

—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Nott.

—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras. Es el jefe de nuestra Casa.

Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry quedó desconcertado.

—¿Lo decía en serio?

Nott se encogió de hombros.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

 —¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote!

Los de primer año fueron escoltados por dos prefectos de quinto año, el chico se llamaba Marcus Flint y su cara goteaba desprecio, la niña era Anastasia Carrow, algo arrogante pero tolerable. Los llevaron por dos pasillos antes de que ingresen en las mazmorras y frenaron frente a una pared lisa.

—Deben decir la contraseña frente a la pared para entrar en la sala común, no pueden decírsela a miembros de otras casas y la palabra cambiará cada dos semanas —dijo la chica Carrow tranquilamente —La contraseña es “Serpens”

Ni bien la palabra dejó sus labios, la pared se desvaneció para dar lugar a una amplia sala con un resplandor verdoso. De un lado había un vidrio que permitía ver un cuerpo de agua que daba ese resplandor y del otro lado había una gran chimenea. Frente a la chimenea había muchas mesas y cómodas sillas dispuestas alrededor de ellas. Siguiendo la entrada a la sala común y a un costado del vidrio había un pasillo que según Harry conducía a los dormitorios. Un poco más apartado de ese pasillo y en el medio de la pared había otra chimenea más pequeña enfrentada a otra del mismo tamaño en la pared opuesta. La sala común era acogedora.

—Formen una fila de frente a la chimenea, en breve vendrá el jefe de la Casa Slytherin para decirles las reglas de convivencia—dijo Flint con su acento áspero.

Esperaron un momento hasta que la puerta de entrada a la sala común se desvaneció dando paso al hombre adusto de túnicas oscuras. Tenía la piel pálida y cetrina, su cabello era medio grasoso y sus ojos eran como dos pozos de oscuridad. Hacía una figura muy intimidante. Todos los estudiantes mayores que estaban hablando se callaron inmediatamente ante la presencia de su jefe de casa.

—Mi nombre es Severus Snape, soy el profesor de Pociones y el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, les doy la bienvenida y les diré las reglas que deberán seguir como miembros de esta institución—todo esto fue dicho con un tono sedoso y bajo que viajó a lo largo de toda la sala común. — Nuestra casa ha producido una cantidad de notables brujas y magos, sin embargo, también ha dado al mayor número de magos oscuros, por lo cual es vilipendiada por el resto de las casas de esta escuela. Dicho esto, espero que como miembros de Slytherin presenten un frente unido para con el resto de la escuela. Si tienen problemas y conflictos con sus compañeros de Casa los resolverán dentro de la sala común y sólo intervendré cuando los problemas sean graves. No seré su niñera, están aquí para aprender y desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas, no me importa quiénes sean sus padres o su estatus de sangre, cumplirán con las reglas de la escuela y realizarán sus tareas satisfactoriamente. No toleraré la incompetencia ni la pereza y castigaré en consecuencia al alumno que traiga deshonor a nuestra casa. Sean astutos y ambiciosos, aprovechen los rasgos resaltados por nuestro noble fundador. Siempre que respeten estas reglas no habrá razón para preocuparse, si las desobedecen les aseguro que las consecuencias serán desagradables. Los prefectos les indicarán sus habitaciones. Les deseo buenas noches y bienvenidos a Slytherin.

Sin más, Snape se dio la vuelta con un remolino de sus túnicas negras y desapareció por la entrada de la sala común. Harry estaba asombrado, ese hombre era severo e intimidante, pero tenía una presencia que exigía respeto, a Harry ya le gustaba su jefe de casa.

—Bueno, eso fue contundente, Snape es alguien a quien no cruzar—dijo Zabini en voz baja. Theodore y Daphne asintieron. Harry estuvo de acuerdo, era mejor estar en las buenas gracias de Snape.

—Los primeros años, síganme—indicó Flint, quien procedió a caminar hacia el pasillo. Era un corredor amplio que se terminaba en otro pasillo que contenía dos entradas más. —El pasillo de la derecha lleva a los dormitorios de los niños y el de la izquierda al de las niñas, los niños síganme—continuó el prefecto quién los guio hacia el mencionado lugar mientras las niñas seguían a Carrow. El pasillo contenía grandes puertas de roble con placas de bronce que indicaban los apellidos de quienes ocupaban esas habitaciones. A medida que avanzaban los primeros años iban entrando en sus dormitorios. Cuando pasaban la mitad del pasillo, Flint condujo a Theodore, Blaise y Harry a una puerta que contenía en su placa de bronce sus apellidos: <<Nott, Potter, Zabini>>. Sin más Flint se despidió de los tres, dándole una mirada desagradable a Harry.

Una vez que entraron en la habitación, Harry quedó asombrado por su tamaño. Frente a la puerta había una chimenea con un alegre fuego. Una mesa y tres sillones verdes con serpientes plateadas se enfrentaban a la chimenea. Las camas eran estilo King con doseles plateados y ropa de cama verde oscuro. Al lado de cada cama había un escritorio con una silla. Las camas se distribuían en un triángulo, encontrándose una de un lado y las otras dos del otro.

Había una puerta lateral que llevaba a un amplio baño con dos lavabos, un retrete y una enorme bañera.

Toda la habitación era increíble. Al pie de una de las camas estaba el baúl de Harry, quien con su magia procedió a abrirlo y a desempacar todos los libros y ponerlos en la estantería que estaba al lado de su escritorio. Nott y Zabini también estaban organizando sus pertenencias.

—¿Creen que sería sensato si guardo mis libros de Artes Oscuras en los estantes? —preguntó Harry cautelosamente.

Nott y Zabini intercambiaron miradas y luego lo analizaron como si estuvieran a punto de diseccionarlo.

—Vaya, no te tenía como uno de los practicantes de Artes Oscuras Potter, pero al menos que sepas como realizar protecciones fuertes en la puerta no lo recomendaría, no es por el peligro de que te delaten, ya que la mayoría de Slytherins practican las Artes Oscuras, pero podrían robarte los tomos—dijo Zabini en una voz susurrante.

—Bueno, entonces me pondré a averiguar sobre protecciones en la biblioteca, no quiero esconderme en mi propia habitación, hablando de lo cual…—Harry esperaba que no estuviera cometiendo un error— _Raosir, sal_

Lo último salió como un siseo. Blaise y Theodoro palidecieron ante el sonido. Poco a poco, su amiga comenzó a deslizarse y se encaramó alrededor de su cuello.

—Ella es Raosir, es mi familiar, no les hará daño, a menos que quieran lastimarme.

Nott fue el primero en salir del shock, aunque temblaba levemente cuando habló:

—¿Eres un hablante de Pársel? Es increíble, es un don muy raro, el último conocido fue el Señor Oscuro. ¿Ella es venenosa?

—Sí, ya se que se considera un rasgo oscuro, pero Raosir fue mi primera amiga, ella es brillante y siempre estuvo conmigo. Por eso también quiero que nuestras habitaciones estén protegidas, así ella puede moverse libremente, no le gusta estar restringida y pronto crecerá lo suficiente para que la pueda seguir llevando dentro de mi túnica—afirmó Harry.

—Bueno, supongo que eres un Slytherin después de todo. Pero no era necesario que te lo tomaras tan seriamente Potter—dijo Zabini débilmente.

Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Espero que puedan guardar el secreto hasta que pueda pedir permiso para que ella circule, se que las reglas no dicen nada sobre tener serpientes como mascotas, pero ella es mi familiar y no puedo abandonarla—Harry contestó. —Y ambos pueden llamarme Harry, después de todo compartiremos habitación por siete años.

—Entonces puedes llamarme Blaise—dijo el chico de tez oscura.

—Theodore es muy largo, prefiero Theo si no les molesta—terminó Nott con una sonrisa.

— _Tengo frío, Harry_ —se quejó Raosir.

Harry envió su magia para calentar a su amiga, quien siseó apreciativamente. Blaise y Theo lo notaron, parecía que este chico no dejaba de sorprenderlos.

—Bueno, creo que fueron demasiadas emociones por un día, iré a cambiarme y a dormir, mañana tenemos lecciones—dijo Harry, quien procedió a sacar su ropa de dormir y se dirigió al baño.

Sus compañeros de cuarto intercambiaron miradas dudosas, hasta que Theodore rompió el silencio:

—Bueno, definitivamente ahora sabemos por qué venció al Señor Oscuro, magia sin varita y un hablante de Pársel, es una caja de sorpresas.

Zabini lo miró curiosamente, pero le contestó.

—Es un buen chico, y será un gran mago, pero debemos cuidar su espalda, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros no serán sensatos y querrán oponerse a él—Blaise dijo esto convencido de que Harry lograría grandes cosas y el quería presenciarlas. Nunca había sentido una magia tan poderosa como la que Potter ejerció para calentar a su serpiente. Era adictiva y tranquilizadora, pero con un borde peligroso.

—Menos mal que somos sensatos, no querría estar del lado equivocado del cuchillo—dijo Theo.

Harry regresó del baño y se dirigió hacia su cama, que ya estaba ocupada por la serpiente a los pies de la misma.

—Buenas Noches, Blaise, Theo—se despidió de sus compañeros. Recibiendo la respuesta de ambos, Harry movió su mano y cerró las cortinas de su cama. No sabía si era debido a la comida o la emoción, pero se quedó dormido inmediatamente, con Raosir enroscada alrededor de su pierna.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
